The Lion Guard: Scar's Revenge
by Scarlett-Whitecross20
Summary: Scar has returned, as the Guard knows all to well. But what they don't know, is his state of mind. What he thinks and what be says... is as much a riddle to them as those who work for him. But in the end, all will be explained... or will it?
1. Same Old, Same Old

The Lion Guard: Scar's Revenge

Chapter one: Same Old, Same Old

"The lion guard defeated you again?!?!" Scar thundered, as the fire blazed around his burning face.

"Well- Uh.. Yes. B- but-" Janja stammered his ears cupping down around his head, as the leader of the hyenas shrank back.

"But they had the advantage over us, they always seem to." Rei rei stuttered, stepping back.

"And we can't seem to get any sort of edge with Kion and that roar of his." Kiburi complained.

"YOU SHOULDN'T BE OVERTAKEN BY SIMPLE PRIDLANDERS!!!!" Scar roared, his rage burning a strongly as the lava itself. "And they're children at best!! You should easily be able to over power them." He sneered and the mish-mash of animals retreated back further.

"Yes, you're right Scar." Janja answered shakily, in submission. "But how?"

"Have you not figure out by now, that Kion and his lion guard are the only ones standing our way from taking back the Pridelands." Scar said demonstrating his distaste for the cub and his friends, and idiocy of his own army. "Unless..." Scar suddenly realized thoughtfully. "Perhaps there is a simpler solution to this situation, than I thought." He said taking on a devious grin...

"Let's go guys!!" Kion called to his team as, he dashed through the savannah. The rest of the guard now trailing at his tail. They hadn't had a moment's rest, since they had helped the galagos for the third time this morning. Interruption after interruption called them away from their regular patrol. And we're racing off again to another animal in trouble. It hadn't taken long for them to realize it was just 'one of those days,' as they often said.

"So what's the ker-bubble Kion?" Beshte asked a they ran on.

"A serval is stuck in a ledge." Kion told him, glancing back for a second. "We have to get him down from there."

"Ugh, Why?!" Fuli groaned, questioning the lions above. "How do animals get themselves into these situations?" She asked openly.

"Who cares." Bunga shrugged in his care-free way. "Let's just go save them!" He finished, scampering faster.

"Right. It doesn't matter how they do it. It's our job to protect the circle of life, and the animals that respect it." Kion agreed. "Ono! Where are we at?!" His amber eyes squinted in the bright sky up at the soaring Egret.

"Nearly there!!" Ono called, zeroing in on the trapped animal from the skies.

"Help! Help!" The serval cried panicking. His ears were back and his eyes darted about looking desperately for a way out.

"We're here!" Kion called, from across the chasm. "We'll get you out, just stay calm. We'll find a way to get to you."

"Uh..h.. ok." The serval stammered nervously, glancing down for only a second.

"We need to get over there." Kion thought aloud.

"Can we use something to reach him from here?" Beshte wondered.

"No, too far." Kion sighed, adopting his thinking face as scanned his surroundings carefully.

"I could _easily_ jump that." Bunga commented, crossing his arms coolly.

"And then what?" Fuli gave him a look of annoyance due to his oversight. The honey badger opened his mouth to reply, but then stopped when thinking of nothing to say.

"We'll have to go around the chasm to the other side, then use a tree to reach him from the side." Kion decided. "Come on!" The serval peered around the rocks at them as they neared the pile of rocks that hid the ledge from view. "Beshte, that dead tree, we need to push it over to the ledge and use it as a bridge for the serval." The cub instructed.

"You got it, Kion." The hippo responded eagerly.

"Wait, how are you going to get it over there with out pushing it into the chasm?" Fuli questioned innocently. Kion, realizing the truth the cheetah spoke, pondered this a few seconds.

"I have an idea, let's go!" He said finally. Dust was kicked up as the log reached the ledge, Kion jumped on top of the log.

"Kion!!" Ono cried in horror. "What are you doing?!"

"I'm gonna use my weight to keep the log from falling into the chasm." Kion answered. His amber eyes not losing the confidence he felt.

"What?!" Bunga asked in pure confusion.

"Woah, woah, woah, that's a terrible idea." Fuli protested immediately, trotting forward. Ono landed between her and Bunga, as she protested further. "What if something goes wrong, you could fall into that chasm and be stuck in there."

"Yeah, and what would your dad say if you got hurt." Beshte pointed out.

"Not to mention it's down right crazy!!" Ono screamed, throwing his wings in the air.

"Well someone's got to do it, unless someone has a better idea?" Kion's tone held a gentle matter-of-factness to it, and everyone was silent in their response.

"Twende kiboko!" Beshte shouted, as he began to push the log over the edge. Ono, Bunga, And Fuli holding their breath, hesitant to watch.

"I can't look!!" Ono cried, covering his face with both wings. Kion shifted his weight back on his haunches, which successfully kept the far end of the log up.

"Just- a little further.. Beshte." Kion grunted, struggling to hold it steady. The hippo pushed a little more and the log, thudded gently onto the ledge. "That's it! We got it!" Kion called back. Taking a step back, his paw slipped and he began to fall. The team called out to him, but he instinctively dug his claws into the bark. His claws gripped the log and he felt the tug in his muscles, as his back paws dangled over the open chasm. "I'm good!" The cub groaned, trying to hang on.

"Hang in their Kion, we'll get you." Bunga told, about to climb onto the log.

"No wait!" Kion strained, feeling his forepaws begin to burn and shake. Bunga froze. "Let the serval by first. I'll be fine."

"Will you be able to hang on that long?" Fuli asked, concern flashing across her face.

"Ye- eah." The leader of the Lion Guard insisted.

"Ok, uh, come on serval! Walk across the log to safety." Beshte called, his nervousness still poking through his usually calm, confident tone.

"A- are you sure?" The African cat stammered.

"Yes, were right here, just walk across to safety." Fuli coaxed. Kion strained, and jostled for a better grip.

"Hurry up!" Kion managed to say. The serval saw that Kion was in trouble and nervously, but hastily, stepped across the log. The wood creaked under the pressure, and Kion could hear small crackling of the wood in which his claws dug into. The serval hopped off and doubled back to watch what came next. There was aterrible cracking noise and Kion jolted down a little. No one could tell if the wood was breaking or Kion. One paw slipped, and Kion grimaced at the shock. Everyone choked on a gasp. Another crack. And the other paw slipped, Kion began to fall. His heart nearly stopped,... until _he_ did. He felt tension in his right forepaw, and looking up he saw that Bunga had a hold of him. He had heard a crash and wasn't sure of it had been him or the tree, but glancing down he got his answer. Bunga, along with the rest of the Guard, quickly hoisted Kion back up to the surface. As he made it up again he dropped limply to the ground, breathing audibly.

"Kion! You ok?!" Beshte asked immediately.

"Yeah.." Kion answered between breaths. "I'm fine."

"Wow! Thank you! You saved me!!" The serval cried hysterically, relieved the all was well again.

"No problem." Kion replied, standing up. "That's what we're here for." The serval nodded then scampered away happily. And Kion grunted in taking a step, making the rest of the Guard turn their attention to him instantly.

"You ok?" Fuli's tone became soft and low.

"Yeah," the cub groaned intently. "I'm fine." He took another and groaned again.

"I'm not so sure about that." Ono commented, having recovered from earlier.

"I'm just a little sore, that's all." Kion insisted, limping on. Not feeling convinced, They all stuck close by him... just in case.

 **Hey what's up everybody!! This story is kind of a spur-of-the-moment thing (if you know what I mean), and will be somewhat laid back. Ever since reading Enter the Jackel by 21gloverboy, (and having watched the show, even to this day, and loved it!) I have been wanting to write my own. Most of the ones I _have_ written are all in my head. Unfortunately I cannot remember them well enough to write them down, but I hope this works! And as you may be able to tell, Kion is my favorite character so expect a lot of focus on him. Plus, as always, no ships other than friendships. Hope you enjoy it! Thx!!**


	2. Best Laid Plans

Chapter two: Best Laid Plans

"Kion?" Nala's concern brought attention to the limping cub. "What happened?" She asked. He wasn't limping quite as much as before, but he still felt it nonetheless. Simba's eyes tracked us son's movements. The young cub, and leader of the Lion Guard, strode with his head down, to keep his balance, and had a gimp on his left side.

"Kion." Simba addressed him, stepping in his way, making the cub lift his amber eyes up to meet his. "How did this happen?" His gaze was as soft as his voice.

"We were rescuing a serval from a rocky ledge. But I'm fine, I can handle it." Kion told his father, sitting down before him.

"I would like Rafiki to take a look," the Lion King responded. "Just to sure."

"Mm-hmm.." Rafiki ran his hands over Kion's golden fur, expertly studying his left shoulder with his long fingers. "He will be fine." The Mandril said finally. A sigh of relief rose from the concerned animals around them. "He has just over done it for today, it's just a strained muscle. It will heal quickly on it's own."

"Awh, that's a relief." Nala sighed again. "Kion you've got to be more careful." She said, stepping toward her son. "We don't want you to get hurt. Especially now that Scar's back. We need you to stay safe." She gently pulled him close, and lovingly nuzzled him.

"I know." Kion spoke up. "But there wasn't anything else we could do."

"I'm sure there was _something_ else you could've done." Nala told him sternly, her expression mirroring her tone.

"Maybe." The cub surrendered.

"Now you have your instructions." Scar finished, scowling down at them. "Don't mess this one up, got it?"

"Oh, n- no problem Scar!" Janja answered, his voice betraying his desire to sound confident and tough. "We'll get on it right away."

"Good." Scar stated. "And take the vultures with you." He paused deviously, as Janja disappeared from his view. "For my revenge is soon to be at hand." An evil cackle slowly erupted from his throat, as his minions started off to carry out the order.

"So how ya feeling now Kion?" Bunga had asked this for the fifth time since it happened.

"Better, Bunga." Kion answered simply. His limp had nearly gone, and the soreness had almost fully subsided. He paced slowly along the walls of the Lair, studying the paintings that reminded everyone of past events. His gaze seem to land on Scar every time he came to this one section of the wall, as though he was looking for it. A lingering feeling, like pins and needles, stabbed his chest and paws. He couldn't help but ponder things about Scar, and what he was like. His motivations, the power of the roar that he had once possessed, and what drove him to destroy his Lion Guard. And why he killed his own brother, Kion's grandfather; Mufasa.

"Kion?" Kiara's voice yanked him from his thoughts, as his sister bounded up to him; followed by Tifu and Zuri. "We heard what happened today. What the heck were you thinking?!" Kiara's eyes bore into his.

"I was _thinking_ about saving that serval." Kion replied returning the glare, annoyed by his sister questioning him.

"But you could've been seriously hurt, or worse! You re lucky you had Bunga and the Guard there. But what about next time? You may not be so lucky."

"I know the risks, Kiara." Kion scowled brushing her off. "I do this every day." Tifu and Zuri backed away.

"I'm not getting into _that_!" Zuri half mumbled.

"Me neither," Tifu shrunk down a little, knowing what was happening here. Kion and Kiara held each other's gaze. The tension between them was so intense that everyone felt it. Kion finally broke their gaze and turned away from her, to sit and look up at the paintings again. Kiara scoffed and turned away as well.

"Come on girls, let's go." She said marching away, and Tifu and Zuri followed suit. When they had left, the Guard studied Kion quizzically. They had seen Kion and Kiara fight before, but it didn't get any less concerning.

Ono soared over the Pridelands on his sky patrol, looking for any signs of danger. They can never be to careful, what with Scar back and all. Especially since he has banded several animals of the Outlands together. He was about to turn around to head back to Lair, when something caught his eye.

"Wait a tick." He said, focusing in on it. "Hapana!!!" He cried him seeing stampeding zebras and one being dragged away by Janja and his hyenas. "I've got to tell Kion!!" He cried, flying quickly back towards Pride Rock.

Janja released the zebra's leg, snickering as his devious smile made the baby zebra shrink down.

"Ha ha ha, It worked." He snickered again. His hyenas crowding closer to the zebra blocking it in, and chuckling with him.

"Kion! Kion!" Ono screamed flapping hastily into the lair, catching everyone's attention immediately.

"Ono! What is it?!" Kion asked instantly.

"It's Janja, and his hyenas. They've started a zebra stampede and have taken one from the herd!!" Ono reported quickly, nearly stumbling over his words.

"Then let's go stop it." Kion decided. "Til the Pridelands end!" He shouted.

"Lion Guard defend!!" The Guard replied, taking off.

"Ono! Keep you're eyes open!" Kion ordered. "The jackels and crocs could be nearby."

"Affirmative." The egret called, continuing to scan the area. Kion caught the herd's stampede out of the corner of his eye.

"Fuli, Beshte! Go calm the herd!" Kion instructed.

"We're on it!" Fuli called.

"You got it, Kion!" Beshte answered, as the two split off.

"Bunga, Ono. You're with me." Kion continued. "Let's-"

"Wait!" Ono cut him off. "It's vultures, they're starting a fire near Ukuni woods!"

"Ok, Bunga, Ono, go stop that fire. I'll go after the zebra and the hyenas." Their leader instructed.

"You got it!" Bunga saluted, before he and Ono split off of Kion, who kept going.

"Time's almost up and this delicious treat will be ours for the taking." Janja said, chuckling as he licked his lips.

"Not so fast Janja!" Kion's voice roared. Just as the hyena turned around, he was blindsided by a golden paw that sent him tumbling over his fellow hyenas. Kion nudged the zebra up, and it scrambled to its feet and sprinted away.

"I told you to stay out of the Pridelands!" Kion growled, crouching down; ready to pounce.

"Ha! Not this time Kion." Janja snapped. "You're not gonna push us around anymore!"

"You're not gonna push anyone around anymore." Kiburi's voice caught the cub off guard as he and his crocs emerged from their hiding place on the left.

"Then again, you won't be around _to_ push anyone around." Rei Rei seemed to suddenly appear with her jackels to his right. The vultures and Kenge stepped up behind him. No one moved, Kion peered around through the corner of his eyes, and with his ears and. Hearing the crunch of the earth beneath the paws and claws of his enemies around him.

"There's nowhere for you to run now cub." Janja laughed in his twisted pleasure. "Rush him fellas!!" He commanded. And the animals came in closer a hyena bit down on the back of Kion's neck. And jackel swung a paw scratching his shoulder. Kion struggle to bat them away, but just when he'd get one off another replaced it. Finally bursting free from them, he pawed dust into Rei Rei and the jackels' faces. Scratched Kiburi across the face, and plunged Janja into his hyenas again. When a sharp pain in his leg, released a grueling yell of pain. Kenge pulled on the cub's leg, and Mizingo grabbed him by the scruff on his neck and tossed him sending him rolling. Trying to recover himself, he realized his legs weren't responding. When teeth sank into his right forepaw, forcing out another cry of agony.

"Ok the herd is calmed." Fuli said, as the Guard met up from opposite directions.

"And I think the missing zebra has returned." Beshte guessed, seeing a mother cuddling her baby thankfully.

"And the fire, is, out." Bunga finished, brushing his hands together.

"Fire? But where's Kion?" Fuli searching for their leader. "Ono take a look?"

"On it." The egret swooped around to take a look. And was horrified by what he saw. "Hapana!!! Guys!! Quick! Kion's in trouble, come on!!" The egret thrashed about in the air, urgency overtaking him.

"What! why?" Fuli asked.

"He's being attacked!" Ono reported. "By almost all of the Outlanders!!" The Guard's eyes shot open, and they darted away almost as fast as Fuli at full speed.

Kion landed flat on the ground, only a weak groan escaped him. A bruise darkened his eye, the scratched from their claws bled. Blood slowly trickled down his nose from a wound on his forehead. He still couldn't feel his back legs, but his shoulder felt off. The dirt made his open wounds sting, and his breath caught in his throat. Janja snatched up Kion's back leg and threw him again. His back slammed against a rock, stopping him from falling off the edge. Forcing his eyes open he could see the Outlanders in front of him, Pride Rock far in the distance behind them. He knew, now, that the drop behind him led to the Outlands.

"Ha, ha, ha, Scar was right." Janja smirked, baring his teeth in pleasure. "this was way easier than we thought." Straining and groaning the cub tried to get up again, at least enough to fight. But his body screamed at him and be fell back down. His wounds stung and his bruises burned. His shoulder still didn't feel right, and his back legs still wouldn't respond. He felt dizzy when attempting to get up again, but, again, his body failed him. At that moment the ground beneath him cracked, and a hoarse cry managed to rumbled from his throat. Dust was kicked up as the rocks fell. Janja caught sight of the rest of the Guard.

"That's it. Let's get out of here!" Janja called and all the animals retreated down the path back to the Volcano.

"Hurry he's over here!!" Ono cried.

"That rock slide sounded bad." Beshte commented. The team reached the edge and peered down.

"Kion!" Bunga cried, seeing a golden paw poking out of the rubble. Fuli and Bunga quickly made their way down while Beshte took another way down. Panicked, Bunga thrust away the dirt and rocks, not caring where they landed. Ono dodged a few flying stones, before landing on Beshte's back.

"Kion!" Bunga cried, the bravest animal in the Pridelands, felt a sinking feeling he'd never felt before. Guilt? Fear? He couldn't tell. Fuli and Beshte joined him in digging, until finally the rocks fell away fully exposing their broken leader. All that came from him was a moan so quiet, they almost didn't hear it.

"Kion!" Bunga breathed, his eyes watering. He sniffed and tried to hold back the tears, as he and Fuli dragged him out of the rubble and onto Beshte's back. Upon making it back up to the surface they raced desperately back to Pride Rock.

 **What's up everbody! So as I said last time this story is kind of a loose ended story meaning I don't really have a plan with this other than a few ideas. But I still hope you like it. I do not know when the next chapter will be done or how long this story will last. But, again, hope you enjoy! Thx!!**


	3. A Matter Of Perspective

**~Warning!: mentions of blood and some extra detail along those lines~**

Chapter three: A Matter Of Perspective

"Rafiki! Rafiki!!" The Guard's voices sounded breathless, as they climbed the rocky steps up Pride Rock and into the Lion Guard Lair.

"Lion Guard?" The Royal Mjuzi peered around the corner from another part of the lair, accompanied by Makini; his royal mjuzi-in-training. As they drew near Rafiki caught sight of the problem. "Kion." He breathed, his face flashing with concern and horror. Makini could hardly hold back the tears. Rafiki carefully lifted Kion off of Beshte, and onto a pile of leaves on a rock that was shaped much like that if a table or counter.

"What's going on!!" Nala announced upon entering.

"We heard yelling." Simba added, followed by Kiara and her friends. Horror suddenly gripped them at the sight of Kion laying unconscious by Rafiki, who had already begun to assess him.

"Kion?!" Nala's voice cracked, the lions' ears all drooping back against their heads. The Lion Queen's eyes glimmered signifying gathering tears. "What happened?!" The group of lions immediately came closer. Kiara slowly stepped forward her ears were back as well and she walked a little hunched over, almost afraid to approach. Her ears lifted a little as she peered up to see her brother's painfully unsettled expression. Tears jumped to her eyes as well in seeing this, as her ears went back again. The Guard stood back, all feeling the same stabbing guilt that had grabbed them the moment they dragged Kion out of the rocks. The feeling deep in their chest was eating away at them, they feared that they would all crumble under the pressure.

"How did this happen?" Simba's firm, voice cut through the Guard's thoughts.

"We're- we're not sure." Fuli sighed, lowering her head.

"It was an ambush!" Beshte tried to defend the group of them. "We didn't have any idea."

"Scar must've set us up!" Ono cried, kicking himself for not seeing it.

"None of us blame you." Simba told them, putting their fears, somewhat, to rest. "But tell us what happened."

The Guard, each, told their side of the story, helping each other to put the pieces together. As Rafiki continued to work, he ran his hands along Kion's legs and up over his back and then down his right shoulder. The cub gave a sudden groan and flinched. His scratches still bleeding, blood dripping down over his eye from his forehead. Rafiki listened carefully to Kion's breaths, which were low and a bit too shallow for his liking.

"This is not good." Rafiki said, straightening up. "He's been bitten by a monitor lizard... Again!"

"What?!" The Guard gasped. Rafiki nodded.

"These scratches must be tended to immediately, and his shoulder feels dislocated. And he is already developing a fever from the open wounds getting dirt into them."

"But he's gonna be ok...uh.. right?" Bunga asked quickly, holding his fists together, close to his chest.

"I cannot say for certain." The mandrill sighed, dropping his gaze. "But we must work quickly if we want to stop him from getting worse." Kion gave a weak groan, and shifted his head slightly, the look of pain still plastered across his face. Bunga ran up to stand behind him, just at his neck.

Rafiki soon returned with a bunch of things in one arm. Makini not far behind him. She and Rafiki stopped short in hearing Kion moan again.

"Gosh! This is just horrible!!" Makini remarked at the sight.

"Yes." Nala agreed, staring sadly down at the wounded cub. "We know." Just then Kion's eyelids slowly fluttered open exposing hollow amber eyes.

"Mom? Dad?" Kion's voice cracked dryly.

"Yes, we're here, son" Simba drew closer. Just the cub's tone made tears jump to Nala's eyes again.

"Don't cry- mom." Kion told her hoarsely. Trying to get up, he shifted his body off his right side, but again his legs were responding. And as he attempted to put weight on his shoulder it twinged, and he fell flat again.

"Kion no!" Fuli told him, her eyes soft and her ears back. "Don't get up yet." He began another attempt, but a big warm hand stopped him.

"The cheetah is right young cub." Rafiki confirmed, pushing him gently down again. "You're wounds must be cared for right away." With help from Makini, he adjusted Kion so he could get to his shoulder more easily. Wrapping an arm around Kion's chest and abdomen, he instructed Makini in how to re-place the dislocated shoulder. And after giving his leg a gentle, yet firm, tug the popped back into place. Kion grimaced as his shoulder returned to its proper place, and Rafiki delicately set him down again. He, then, gave him the antidote for Kenge's bite. Kion was relieved to feel his legs again, but not the pain that came with it. Rafiki and Makini then set to work on the many scratches on his golden, blood-stained coat. Some were red from irritation, and the Lion Guard symbol on his shoulder was covered by slash marks. Taking up a gourd, he poured water from it and onto the open wounds. The largest scratched extended down his back at an angle to his spine. And the smallest marks looked like that of a beak pecking at his neck. The hair line scrapes along his legs and haunches, were most likely from skidding across the ground. And the dirt and dust in all of them, gave clear evidence of irritation. As the two mandrills worked, Kion cringed at the sting, trying desperately to hold still. Though sometimes, he couldn't help but squirm uncomfortably. After they cleaned the wounds, Rafiki mixed up something that he said would ' _ease the pain'._ Then used long leaves as bandages to cover up most of the scratches, which covered most of his body. He had even made a splint for Kion's sprained back leg. Glad that the unintentional torture was over, Kion heaved a big sigh. Now he had no desire to get up, his body hurt too much. And was that sweat he felt soaking his fur? He hadn't a clue, and didn't care to find out. All he wanted to do now was sleep, he couldn't keep his eyes open for very long before his eyelids fell down over his eyes.

"We should.. each keep an eye on him." Nala suggested in soft, slow voice, her eyes unwilling to look away from the now sleeping cub.

"I'll take first watch." Fuli offered softly, stepping forward.

"Thank you, Fuli." Nala finally looked up with a slight smile. "But you don't have to.-"

"It ok." The cheetah insisted, coming closer. "It's not problem,... really." The two held their gaze, the cheetah giving an unusual begging glance. And the lioness broke her gaze and sighed.

"Alright." Nala gave in. "We appreciate your help."

"We're gonna help too." Bunga decided.

"Affirmative!" Ono agreed.

"You bet!" Beshte added.

"Thank you all." Simba spoke up, sending a nod in their direction.

Kion released a vocal breath through his nose, as he shifted his position; fully immersed in his slumber. The cheetah a few feet away thrust herself up in hearing this. Her eyes shot open every time she heard something. The cheetah was not used to feeling this tense, and hated it a lot. But just when she was ready to go wake someone else to take her place, she looked at Kion and changed her mind. She had been tossing and turning all night since she'd laid down. She couldn't stop thinking about all that had happened today. Her thoughts kept her from sleep. Rest wouldn't come to her, no matter how much she tried to fall a sleep. Was it because she was worried about Kion? Or was she still shaken up by the whole incident? Or perhaps was she just restless from the overall stress of the day? Kion squirmed again, making her look up for the fourth or fifth time. She had been there a little while, and the sun just sunk into the far horizon. And she wondered how long this restlessness would last...

...Ono shook the sleep from his head, and quickly gazed down at the cub sleeping below him. Kion hadn't moved for a while, like Fuli had said he did during her shift. He gazed on at the three other animals asleep behind him. He still felt a pressure in his chest, something that was eating away at him slowly. Ever since he saw the ambush and led the Guard to Kion, he felt as though he would explode. His heart burned as hot a the volcano in the Outlands. He stared down at Kion. _If I'd just seen it sooner_. He thought to himself...

The water was cool, yet very relaxing for the hippo known as the strongest in the Pridelands. He glanced up at his leader then laid his chin in the rock floor again. _Man, this isn't right!_ His mind thought as a voice in his head. _We shouldn't have left him alone!! Though Kion probably would've done it anyway. He always does think about the safety of others over his own_. Beshte had to admit, though, that that was one thing he admired about Kion, but not at the expense of his own life. He, along with the rest of the Guard, always worried about each other; especially Kion. He remembered back to when Bunga had thought that Rafiki's paintings in the Lair predicted the future. And got the idea that one of them predicted that Kion was going to fall from a tree branch. But as it turned out, they were all paintings of the past. Beshte gave a quiet chuckle through this nose at the memory, a smile hinting upon his lips. But the memory of how they found Kion, and remembering Ono's voice telling them he was in trouble made his heart sink. His heart felt heavy as the sheer thought of it. Glancing over at Kion again, who was still sound asleep, he couldn't shake the feeling of what it had been like. Though he didn't really wanna find out...

The lone honey badger stared at the sleeping Kion. His still face looked calm but nowhere near peaceful. Bunga was sure he was dreaming, but what about... he didn't want to imagine. Kion's eyes clenched tighter, now he knew he was having a nightmare; probably about earlier today...

 _Kion was walking in white room, one that seemed to go on forever. A liquid dripped off him, but the color of it was unknown; as well as it's origin. He felt no pain, and heard no sound. Until his own rasping voice cut through the silence, the feeling of each blow suddenly return to him. He cringed at each one... when a flash of light appeared next to him. The bat across the face by Janja was depicted there, and he felt the blow upon seeing it recreated before him. Another memory appeared to his left side, Rei Rei taking a bite out of his foreleg and tossing him around. Every memory he saw was just a replay of the ambush... No doubt set by Scar himself. Kion wanted to stop, to turn and run back the way he came, but his body would not obey him. He wasn't sure where he was going, but he didn't really know where he's been either. But what he did know was that he was just going to see more memories he had no desire to relive. Closing his eyes he continued to walk, when his paws took on a burning sensation. Stopping to look down he saw he was now standing on a patch of dirt, and lifting his paw a red paw print was found under it. He looked back over his shoulder and saw the trail of his own paws, the burning intensifying. Taking a look at his lifted paw it was normal. Suddenly a sharp pain in his body hit him like a brick wall, as his skin seemed to split away. Almost as though someone had taken a red marker and marked where his wounds were. The sensation was a horrible burning like fire, and it started from his back legs and haunches; and worked it's way up his body in a matter of seconds. And as the final one cracked across his forehead, he grimaced as the world faded into darkness..._

Bunga was startled by Kion suddenly jerking awake, his eyes shot open and he thrust his head up. His breaths came in gasps, and his eyes flashed with the terror he felt. If he'd made a noise the cub wouldn't have known, he was too paralyzed by fear to notice. But Bunga and the Guard had heard him let out a gasping cry, and were awake instantly.

"Kion! It's ok!" Bunga told him, standing at his friend's side.

"You're safe in Pride Rock!" Fuli confirmed softly.

"Are you ok?" Ono asked, having flown down from his nest.

"What- happened?" The cub gasped between breaths, as they began to subside.

"You've probably just had a nightmare." Fuli guessed. Kion groaned, after the adrenaline died down his body was now screaming at him for mercy. His head thumped a little and his body ached yet. The scratches, though still covered, stung... even now. He felt dizziness sweep over him and he set his head down between his paws. He fought to keep his eyes open, but his eyelids betrayed him and slumped down anyway. The Guard then scattered to go back to sleep and Bunga climbed up next to Kion. He laid down behind him, parallel with Kion's back and carefully wrapped an arm around his shoulder. At this the cub relaxed a little, feeling, strangely enough, security from the honey badger's gesture...

 **Hey you guys what's up!! So this chapter has a few mentions of blood and is a little more detailed than I normally do, but I hope it doesn't bother anyone too much. And if it does then I apologize. But I would love to know your thoughts on this in the comments! And I hope the characters seem a little more developed here, Gracekim20. Also if you have any other ideas for where this should go I would love to hear them!! And now that I've had a look, I'm thinking that this story takes place somewhere after season two episode twenty-four The Underground Adventure. That being said, I will see how the Hyena Resistance fits into this story(shout out to Hueyslinger) and maybe try to either introduce my own new characters or ones we don't see often(if ever again). Anyway hope you're still enjoying this story! Thx!!**


	4. Lingering thoughts

Chapter four: Lingering Thoughts

The sun peeked it's face over the horizon. Rising to awaken the animals from their peaceful slumber. As the rays of sunlight crawled across the land, the world came to life again. Animals stretched and yawned, others wiped the sleep from their eyes or shimmied off the warmth sleep.

Kion groaned, _had the sun come up already? Had daytime come again so soon?_ He wished it wasn't so, but the padding of paws and claws confirmed it, though he refused to open his eyes. He could still feel an arm draped over his shoulder and a warm body pressing against his back. He paid no mind to it, because it had helped him sleep more soundly; after the nightmare of last night. The paws came closer, but he tried to ignore them; keeping up the illusion of sleep.

"How is he?" Nala's soft voice asked.

"He woke up from a nightmare last night, but otherwise he slept ok." One of the Guard members answered, was it Fuli? Or was it Ono? Kion wasn't sure, but he was so tired he didn't care. A warm hand pressed gently against his forehead.

"A slight fever is still hanging on." Rafiki's voice was too distinct not to recognize, but, still, he refused to open his eyes. The body next to him stood up, and the heat from it was replace with a crisp coolness from the breaking dawn even inside the Lair. his body tensed and he gave in to the rousing awakening. His eyelids finally peeled away to give way to his amber eyes peeking through them. He felt the urge to get up, but ignored it. His green stripes all over his body we're a bit frayed from being slept on them, but were there nonetheless.

"The bandages held up pretty well." Makini commented excitedly, trying to be quiet as to not disturb Kion. Kion finally heeded his body's urge to move and shift himself off his right side and braced himself up on his front paws. His head hung low almost touching the floor. It felt heavy, but, at least, it wasn't thumping anymore. He heard his name and turned toward the voice. The voice had belonged to Bunga, who sat there hopefully awaiting his response.

"Hey Bunga." Kion's voice rasped in a reply. A sigh of relief was released among them, Kion was awake and talking. The cub groaned again and laid his head down. "Dad, I think you're gonna lead the Guard on our usual morning patrol today."

"Of course son, we'll get right on it." Simba's voice remained calm and low as he spoke. Then turning to rest of the Guard, gestured for them to come. Fuli, Ono, and Beshte followed the King, while Bunga looked at Kion, then back to his team.

"But- what about Kion?!" The honey badger protested hopping towards them.

"Nala and Rafiki will keep an eye on him while we're gone." Simba kept his tender tone.

"But-"

"Bunga." Kion's voice cut him off, pulling his attention back to him. "Go ahead. I'll be fine." He told his friend. His chin rested on the floor but his eyes were clearly open, peering over at him. "It's still our job to protect the Pridelands, even when one of us is down. We still have the circle of life to defend, no matter what." The honey badger slumped, he knew Kion was right. But after the last twenty-four hours... he was still reluctant to leave his side; especially after the incident last night. But finally Bunga dragged his feet a few paces, before bounding, on all fours, after the others. Kion lifted his head to watch them leave, then laid it down again.

"So." Scar began after the animals had finished their story of last night. "You actually did something right for once? It's a miracle." He mumbled the last part to himself.

"You bet Scar, Kion's not gonna be a problem." Janja chuckled.

"Well he would be _permanently_ if Janja hadn't chickened out and told us to leave." Kiburi commented sarcastically.

"Oh but that was the plan Kiburi." Scar purred deviously. The croc snapped up in confusion.

"It was? But why?! Why couldn't we just finish him off when we had the chance?!" Kiburi was outraged by this _'screw-off'_ type plan.

"Because, Kiburi." Scar went on. "If we want to hurt the Pridelands... and, more importantly,... Simba... we want to make it sting... a lot."

"So... what's next." Rei Rei stepped closer. Scar snickered.

"We exploit our enemies' weaknesses." He answered thoughtfully, his lips curling up into sly grin.

The morning patrol was not as enjoyable as it had before. Instead it was dreary and pressured, not one of them wanted to be there. Not even Simba desired to be there, instead he wished to back with his son. But the Lion King still knew that Kion and the Lion Guard's job of protecting the Pridelands was an absolute priority. Especially with Scar out there plotting against them, and doubly because of his presumably _'planned ambush'_ on Kion the day before.

The day dragged on as the five animals strolled around the Pridelands, on the lookout for trouble. Ono scanned the area, but, yet, nothing came up... surprisingly.

"Well Lion Guard, that's the morning patrol." Simba sighed finally. "Let's head back to Pride Rock to see how Kion is doing. We will do this again later." And they all turned back toward Pride Rock.

Kion's eyes opened one at a time, he'd been trying to go to sleep again. But the light kept him awake, even putting his paws over his eyes didn't help. He rolled into his back, but the scratches on it burned making him roll back. He groaned and tried to stand. His legs wobbled, stunned by the sudden change. His sprain twinged and he fell down again. Crossing his paws over one another, he plopped his head down on top of that. His frustration evident in his dark amber eyes. His body was tired, but his mind was running as fast as Fuli could run. Scar, the ambush, the voices of his friends and family talking to him during his delirium, all still fresh in his mind. He glanced over at Rafiki, who was painting something on the opposite wall; with his back to him. Then he looked over his mom. She lay not far from him, as if she were sleeping, sprawled out as though she were sun bathing.

"Something wrong, Kion?" Nala asked, catching his gaze through her closed eyelids.

"I'm not sure." The cub sighed. "I guess I'm still just trying to process all that has happened." Nala lifted her head up to look at him.

"How do you mean?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well..." he trailed off as she came closer and sat down in front of him. His own body not permitting him to sit up. "I guess it seems kinda odd how Scar went after me like that." Kion went on, now grabbing Rafiki's attention as well. "He always seems to be planning against me, but then suddenly he turns around and attacks me? It doesn't make sense... I mean, the worst they've done up until now. Is threaten to hurt you guys. But they've never done something like this."

"Well they did try to take out you're father quite a few times now." Nala pointed out.

"Yeah. But that makes sense." Kion protested. "Scar wants to take the Pridelands back from him, since he threw him into the fire all those years ago. He wants to take revenge on Dad for defeating him before."

"That's true," Nala agreed, "but you knew it was a matter of time before he would come after you and your friends. You fight his army all the time. They were bound to figure out sooner or later."

"Yeah, but that still doesn't explain it. I feel like there's more to it than that." Kion dropped his gaze to the rocky floor. Nala smiled tenderly down at him, but a small sound reached her ears and she perked up toward it.

"How's he doing?" The Lion King asked, joined by the other animals of the Guard.

"He's fine." Nala replied, glancing at her son; as he laid his head down in frustration. "The whole ambush thing just isn't sitting well with him is all."

"What do you mean?" Fuli asked, glancing at her sideways, before turning to her leader. "Kion?"

"I don't know. I still think there's something strange going on." Kion told her, looking in her direction; eyebrows furrowing strongly together.

"What kind of things?" Beshte spoke up, cocking his head.

"I don't know." Kion shook his head. Trying to pull himself up, his body feeling heavy. He relaxed down again in defeat, silently cursing his aching body.

"Kion," his father adopting a firm tone. "You need to sit still, rest, and heal. You were badly hurt by the crocs, jackels, hyenas, vultures, and Kenge... it's gonna take time for you to get better."

"I know Dad, but- Scar-"

"Is not your concern right now." Simba cut in. "Your main focus, right now, is relaxing and healing up properly."

"But-"

" _Rest_.. son." His father interrupted again, emphasis on the 'rest' part. The cub laid down in defeat, yet again, still thinking about Scar.

"Skinks." Scar's voice echoed around the volcano's acoustic walls.

"Yes?" Shupavu, the red skink answered slowly, slithering toward the fiery head.

"I need you and the other skinks to follow the members of the Lion Guard." Scar instructed. "Find out what you can, and report back to me with your findings."

"And how long do we need to do this before returning?" The skink leader wondered slyly.

"As long as it takes." The devious lion's eyes narrowed, his mind reminiscing on the plan formulated in his diabolical brain.

"You got it, Scar." Shupavu grinned, turning to scurry back out of the lava-lit room.

"And so my revenge continues." Scar remarked dramatically to himself. The dark lion chuckled inwardly, the sound vibrating steadily from his throat in the silence around him.

 **Phew!! Finally! Sorry guys, I got stuck on the this one again. But here it is!! The next chapter hope you're still enticing this story! And thank you for taking the one to read it! Thx!!!**


	5. Sneaking Suspicions

Chapter five: Sneaking Suspicions

Kion grimaced a little, squirming a little from the sting.

"Hold still, Kion." Rafiki told him.

"Trying-.. to-.. Rafiki." The cub groaned. The sting almost itched, and was becoming quite annoying; like fire ants walking all over his body and biting his skin. Kion dug his claws into the ground, hoping it was help him keep still. The fur on the back of his neck standing on end as more pins and needles ran up and down his body. His eyes squeezing shut and his claws digging deeper; his whole body tense. Rafiki and Makini finally finished with re-bandaging the wounds, making him look like a tiger with a red mane and green stripes once again. His breaths seemed unusually quick, he relaxed to let the burning sting of his skin subside and his breathing to slow. His closed eyes, he hoped, gave the illusion of sleep; but the padding of paws filled his ears and he had to look up. The five animals that stood there were his friends and father, who looked at him blankly.

"Back already?" Kion remarked, hearing an exasperated sigh.

"Yes," Simba answered, striding forward. "It was..kinda quiet today. How are you feeling?"

"Uhh...ok." The cub rolling his eyes around to the left, as though having to think about it. "I guess I could just use a distraction."

"Well I'm sure the Lion Guard can give you all the distraction you need." Simba told him, walking on past him to talk to Rafiki; who had wandered to another part of the Lair.

"Kion, what's really going on." Fuli half whispered to him.

"It's Scar." Kion mumbled back leaning his head closer to her. "I can't stop thinking about what happened. Something's up... I can feel it." The seriousness of his gaze made her suspicious scowl softened.

"Ok, so what do you want to do?" The cheetah sighed.

"I want Ono to keep and eye out for any activity in the Outlands; in case something changes. We have to be prepared for anything."

"Affirmative!" Ono saluted quietly.

"But what exactly are we preparing.. for?" Bunga asked, kicking the dust gently; and rocking back and forth onto his heels.

"I'm not sure." Kion shook his head, "but I have a feeling it's nothing good."

"But what if something _does_ happen?" Beshte put in. "You're still hurt. What do you think we should do?"

"I don't know, yet." Kion dropped his gaze. "All we can do right now is keep an eye out for trouble. Scar wouldn't do this unless he had a plan."

"He's good." Shupavu commented from their hiding place in the crack of the rocks. "We'll have to be extra careful not to be found out by _Kion_." The emphasis on his name showed her distaste for the cub.

"Don't you worry, Shupavu." Njano slithered. "We'll be fine. Besides Nyeusi is the best skink spy there is. He'll keep a close eye on Him, without Kion laying eyes on _him_."

That afternoon; after their second patrol, they had returned to a sleeping Kion. Bunga sat nearby, unwilling to stay out of sight. Even when everyone else scattered out of sight, the honey badger remained within eyesight of his best friend. He tried to walk away, but two seconds later he would rush right back to check on him; even if he heard nothing from the sleeping cub. Bunga finally just sat down in an inclined groove in the rocky floor a few feet away from Kion. A sigh made the honey badger glance up quickly, but Kion just rolled onto his side with his back to him; remaining asleep. Bunga sighed and relaxed again.

~A week later~

"Ok, guys, let's take a break." Kion breathed, his limp still slightly evident. Kion's scratches had almost fully healed, all that remained were pink stripes on his back, shoulders, and legs. The irritation had long gone and the infection diminished; though the dislocation of his right shoulder, and his sprained left foreleg made for a choppy gait. And a bit painful too, they'd been walking awhile and his injuries were catching up with him again. _His first day back... he hoped it wouldn't be too busy._

"You ok, Kion?" Fuli asked, unable to hide the worry she felt, even now.

"Yeah, it's just-" the cub nodded. "I'm still just not fully, one hundred percent, back. You know?"

"Yeah, sure." The cheetah gave a single nod. "So we haven't really had much for emergencies. And we haven't really had any encounters with Scar's army lately. What do you think is going on Kion?" Fuli continued.

"I, still, don't know." Kion admitted, looking away. "But I think the reason we haven't seen or heard any sign of them, is because they're definitely planning something. Which is why it's so quiet, and why we need to be ready for anything for when they attack."

"And that's all we've observed, Scar." Shupavu said, finishing her report from the past seven days. Scar's smirk materialized into a eerie cackle, after hearing all they had said.

"Oh this is too rich!!" Scar snickered. "It's perfect. Now here's what I want you to do. I want you to find them... And finish the job."

"You got it Scar." Shupavu grinned, turning to leave; with her skinks scurrying off behind her.

Kion gimped more than when they'd started back home, as he dragged himself back into the Lair. He grunted a little as he slowly sank down again. His body aching from the activity, though he knew it was necessary for him to get better.

"Doin' alright Kion?" Beshte asked, standing next to the rocky ledge his leader lay on.

"Yeah." Kion breathed. "I just need a minute."

"Sure thing." The hippo respectfully began to leave.

"That doesn't mean you guys have to leave." Kion called, stopping him. "I actually would rather you guys stay." Beshte smiled back at him.

"Oh, ok." The hippo turned to face him again. Fuli and Ono joined him.

"Yeah don't worry Kion!" Bunga called, hopping up next to him and massaging his aching shoulders and back. "We got your... back. Get it? Ehh?" He gestured to the others.

"Ugh, Bunga." Fuli sighed rolling her eyes at his ridiculous joke. Kion just laughed.

"Bunga. You and your jokes." The cub couldn't hide a smile. Kion winced when his shoulder popped.

"Sorry." Bunga apologized quickly, removing his hands.

"No, no, it's fine." Kion assured his best friend. "It actually feels better now."

"That's good, at least." Beshte commented optimistically. The hippo always did know how to find the positive in every situation. Rafiki strode over. He took one look at Kion as he slid a hand over Kion's back then under him, lifted him up and squeezed him gently. A ripple of snap-crackle-pops sounded, Kion grunted and tensed as Rafiki set him down again.

"Thanks Rafiki." Kion sighed thankfully.

"Mhm." Rafiki smirked perkily, heading on his way again. He sat up straight and surprisingly it didn't hurt as much, the feeling was a welcomed relief. But the lingering thoughts of Scar and the plans he, no doubt, had were still freshly circulating through his mind. His sneaking suspicions had become more and more validated, the more time that passed without any sign of them attacking. He felt it was too much of a coincidence for them to suddenly ambush him, and then stop attacking for a while. _Something's gotta be up._ He thought; but simply couldn't place it.

"Well..." Fuli stretched as she spoke. "I'm gonna go do some hunting, catch up with you guys later." And with that she disappeared out into the savannah.

"Yeah, I'm probably gonna go take a swim. Coming Bunga?" Beshte started toward the door.

"Nah I'll catch up with you later. I'm an go find out what my uncles are doing. See ya!" The honey badger bounded out after the hippo, then off in his own direction. Ono turned to Kion.

"I should probably take another look around the Pridelands, for trouble." He stated.

"Good idea Ono." Kion replied with a smile. "I'll be here... Looking at the paintings some more." Kion finished, gazing off toward the colorfully painted walls.

"Affirmative, be back soon!" Ono called, as he flew away. As Ono's wing flaps faded away, Kion was left alone with his thoughts as he studied the paintings on the walls. Searching them carefully, his gaze landed on the ones of Scar, he began to pace in front of them. He kept his eyes on the paintings... and tried to decipher what Scar's plan could be.

 **Phew!! Finally this chapter took sooooo long to write. Sorry I haven't been posting to this fic, but the lack of inspiration kept stopping me. But I finally did it! Hopefully it'll be a little easier now that I've gotten past this part. Hope you all enjoyed and get ready for the next chapter!! Peace!!**


	6. Point Of View

Chapter six: Point Of View

Ono soared over the dry ground of the Pridelands, he scanned every inch with his sharp eyes. He gazed up and out to the volcano in the distant Outlands and scanned closer for any trouble.

"Doesn't seem to be anything going on out here. Guess I should go back again, and tell Kion everything's, _still_ , fine." The egret stopped and hovered in place as he spoke, when something caught his eyes. Flying down to investigate, he realized they were tracks... very tiny tracks. Even his razor sharp vision couldn't fully make them out from the sky. He picked up a twig to expose more tracks, his quizzical look signifying the gears turning in his head.

"You see just about everything, don't you." A voice behind him made Ono jump in response. A lizard-like creature peered out from a crack between a rock and a tree trunk, advancing from its hiding place.

"Oh, it's just a skink." He sighed to himself, letting his guard down again. "But, wait, skinks aren't usually around like this during the dry season."

"We come out of hiding from time to time." The dark blue skink replied. "Name's Waza. But I already know who you are,.. Ono: Keenest of Sight on the Lion Guard."

"Yes!" Ono seemed surprised by this. "So you _do_ live around here?"

"You could say that." Waza shrugged slyly. "But I guess you could also say I go wherever the wind takes me. I'm kind of a wanderer; if you know what I mean."

"I... suppose that makes sense." Ono sighed thoughtfully looking at the tracks again. "But, then, I guess these are your tracks."

"My how clever you are!" Waza replied, with an off-sounding amazement in his tone.

"Oh, why thank you." Ono replied with a smile, almost blushing.

"Though it's a shame that you seem to be _overlooked_ , even while actually you overlook everyone else around you."

"Overlooked? What do you mean?" This egret's eyebrow raised as he echoed that word.

"Well I can't help, but, notice that all the greatness of being a member of the Lion Guard, for you, is just scouting and searching from above." Waza continued.

"Well, yes, but that's just my job as the keenest of sight. At least part of if it. That's why we're a team, least that's what Kion says." Ono shrugged.

"Ahh yes, Kion is wise isn't he. But how much do you think he _really_ knows?" Waza began to pry.

"What do you mean?" Ono raised an eyebrow at him quizzically.

"Kion may know much in his young life, but he's still just a cub. He only knows as far as what his Father has told him." Waza began to pace around the egret, when he landed on the rock in the tree's shadow.

"Well I guess that makes sense, King Simba _is_ supposed to teach his children the ways of the Pridelands, but Kion has had more that just his father as a teacher." Ono defended innocently.

"True." Waza shrugged. "But there is much more that _you_ know. And I'm not so sure they fully realize that. You have so much more potential than they're allowing you to use. That big brain of yours seems to be pushed aside by the other members of the Guard, as if it doesn't matter at all!"

"Well I don't know. I think I'm doing just fine. And I'm doing what Kion wants me to do." Ono was becoming a little more defensive by the minute.

"Yes, But don't you think there is more you can be doing? Like some higher purpose that exists, which Kion has, _somehow_ , led you to believe?"

"Well of course but-"

"You can't possibly believe, that scouting for evil and monitoring the activity of the Pridelands, is that higher purpose."

"Well-" Ono was cut off again, as Waza continued.

"Face it Ono. The only reason Kion put _you_ on the Lion Guard is because of you're immense range of vision." Waza hissed.

"So-.. you're saying Kion's been... using me?" Ono implied, thoughtfully.

"You tell me?" Waza responded slyly. Ono thought deeper into it and pictured it as such.

"No! That can't be it! Kion would never use me!! We're friends!" Ono cried in disbelief.

"Oh, but perhaps he would." Waza whispered menacingly in his ear.

"But-"

"Think about it." Waza interrupted him again. "How good are you in battle?"

"Well..." Ono thought.

"Exactly! The worst you can do is peck at them and taunt the from the sky. Maybe you could poke an eye out with that sharp beak of yours. But outside of that... you're uselessness a fight. You just spot things from the air for the rest of the Guard to take care of." Waza seemed more and more truthful in his words.

"That's not true!" Ono screamed, his heart beginning to race.

"You got a better explanation?" Waza questioned his eyebrow raising in an un-defeating grin.

"Well...I..." Ono trailed off, trying think up a better reason.

"Well? I'm waiting." Waza pried. After a moment of more thought he lowered his head. And Waza got his answer. "That's what I thought." He said finally.

"I can't believe it. All this time, Kion has just been using me." Ono breathed, his heart burning with hatred and pain at the thought of it.

"And who knows, but maybe _he's_ the one you should be watching. Perhaps there more to this then you may know. And knowing this, what if _he's_ the one working for Scar?" Waza sneered.

"What?! No! He'd never do that?!" Ono breathed, the thought of Kion working for Scar was an unfathomable thing to imagine.

"But just think about it. He said it himself. He put you and your friends on the Lion Guard for your physical abilities. But did he say why else he did? Hm?" Waza was hinting at something that Ono finally realized he hadn't thought of before.

"No!" He breathed, shock and awe in his tone.

"Face it Ono. Kion's just a user; just like his great uncle Scar." Waza finished as he slithered away back into the shadows, leaving Ono with his thoughts.

Beshte sighed deeply, the cool water of Big Springs totally submerging him. The coolness of it felt good against his hot, leathery skin. His eyes remained closed as he relaxed and enjoyed the relief of cooling off.

" _Pst_ , Hey you!" A voice whispered to him. Beshte opened his eyes to see a little, purple skink standing right in front of him; within the shadows of the few trees around the springs.

"Oh, hey little guy!" Beshte greeted warmly. "What can I do for you?"

"Actually, I'm here to do _you_ a favor." The female skink returned.

"Uh...what kind of favor?" The hippo asked feeling an uncertain suspicion growing within him.

"Kion told you that the Lion Guard doesn't _have_ to be made of only lions. But what if there's something that he _wasn't_ telling you?" Nyata's voice held an off-sounding friendliness to it; and it was making Beshte nervous.

"What kind of thing?" He was almost scared to ask...

"No way!!" Beshte snapped, hurt and disbelief rumbling through his tone. "Kion would never.-"

"Well it is!" Nyata told him. "Kion has been lying to all of you this whole time. He doesn't want a good Lion Guard. Instead he wants you to fail so that all the animals of the Pridelands will come to laugh at and curse your names. He wants everyone to know you to be the worst Lion Guard ever!"

"No! It isn't true!!" Beshte cried, fearing he would cry.

"Just think what your family and friends would say, when they find out that you let Kion take advantage of you. And that he would allow Janja and his fellow Outlanders take over the Pridelands while you watched him do it! He's just biding their time to execute their plan. Waiting for the most vulnerable moment to strike!!" Nyata's voice became menacing and full of spite rather quickly.

"No!!" Beshte couldn't bring himself to believe it.

"And how seriously do you _really_ think the others take you?" She continued, sourly. "A clumsy, slow hippo with only his strength to fight with. How well did that go when Kenge attacked? You couldn't get out of his way because you weren't fast enough!"

"But we didn't know how fast he was!" Beshte protested. "If we'd have known just how fast he was, we'd have done things differently!"

"Well then I guess your scout is to blame." Nyata suggested.

"Ono? No! He couldn't tell by the chaos going on where he was." Beshte responded defensively.

"Maybe that's what he _wanted_ you to think." Nyata returned. "And if the honey badger had known that he was immune to Kenge's bite, he could have helped stop you from getting bitten."

"True, but he didn't, so-"

"If everyone worked as a _real_ team. None of this would have happened!" Nyata spat. "Face it, Kion is a danger to the Pridelands, and must be dealt with before you and your friends become the laughing stock of the Pridelands... and history itself!" Beshte's head lowered, the pain and disbelief he felt was immense; and painful at that. He crawled out of the water and sadly started back toward Pride Rock; and prayed it wasn't so.

 **Hey guys, phew!! Finally! Soooo sorry I haven't posted to this story in a while, but things happened and I got stuck on several parts of the section. Also I was preparing to watch the eighth and final season of Voltron: Legendary Defender, and began writing a new story becasue of it, so I apologize for the long wait for the next chapter of this story! Chapter seven is also done and eight is nearly completed. I will try post chapter seven tomorrow, and hopefully by then eight will be finished and I can post that one the day after that. Til then... enjoy!!! Thx!! ;)**


	7. No Thanks For The Memories

Chapter seven: No Thanks For The Memories

Fuli remained crouched against the ground, keeping herself masked by the tall grasses that disguised her from the gazelles' view. She prepared to pounce when a small cracking noise from a few feet away, made the gazelles look up and run.

"Ugh!!" Full groaned emerging from her hiding place.

"It's no fun being interrupted." The voice of Shupavu caught Fuli's attention immediately, as she snuck out from the top branches of the tree next to her.

"Who are you?!" Fuli snapped, her hostility taking over at once.

"Please, what harm could I do to you, Fuli; the Fastest animal in all the Pridelands." Shupavu responded, calmly scurrying closer.

"Not much, I guess." The cheetah realized letting her guard down; only a little.

"But I gotta say, being a member of the Lion Guard takes a lot away from you alone time, doesn't it?" Shupavu's eyes challenged Fuli's.

"Well yeah, but I've gotten used to it. I mean sometimes emergencies happen when I'm hunting and then it's not so fun, but-"

"Exactly!" Shupavu cut in. "All the things you enjoy doing, ruined by a responsibility."

"Well I guess, but that's my job. To protect the Pridelands." Fuli returned quite genuinely.

"Really, is that _Kion_ told you?" Shupavu teased, her tone of voice indicating an odd feeling about the skink.

"Well...Yeah. And Rafiki and Simba." The cheetah confirmed.

"Please, the only reason you're here is cause Kion wanted you for himself. And he just wants to keep you from being alone all the time. Only because he never gets to be alone."

"What? Of course he does!" Fuli returned firmly. "He goes off on his own all the time."

"Yes, but is he _really_ alone? And what is he _actually_ doing when he's _'off on his own'_?

"That's easy, he's..." Fuli was going to answer, but then she realized she didn't know. "Um..."

"Ha! Not so easy after all, is it." Shupavu smirked with an oddly amused smile; Fuli's hostility slowing returning as they spoke.

"Well still, Kion would never lie to me, or the rest of the Guard. He's better than that!" Fuli was beginning to get frustrated with talking about this.

"Then you don't know Kion as much as you think." Shupavu remarked thoughtfully. "And what about the rest of your friends. Do they _really_ respect you? I mean they interrupt your hunting all the time. And how they like violating your personal space! The old you would be disgusted by this!"

"Yes, but I'm different now, I've changed." Fuli defended herself.

"Yes, but do you believe it's a good change, or a bad one. Seems, to me, like you're going a little...soft. And no one will take you seriously if you're soft. Just like your friend; Bunga." Fuli's green eyes flared with anger.

"I am not soft!" She snarled back.

"Your fur is as soft as you're heart is becoming. And you can't seem to stop it! I think that scares you; and you don't even know what to do about it." Shupavu's taunting tone stirred the fire of rage within her. She almost couldn't contain her anger. "Oh come now, Fuli." Shupavu went on. "You shouldn't be angry with me, if you should be angry at anyone, it's Kion." Fuli's look of pure rage softened at the mention of her leader's name. " _He's_ the one that started this. If he hadn't put you on the team for your speed and forced you to work with a team, you wouldn't be going soft."

"No, no way! Kion put me on the Guard for that reason alone. I'm the fastest animal in the Pridelands and that's why he put on the Lion Guard. End of story."

"Yes, but had he not, you wouldn't be losing the respect you've already earned, since you've joined the Lion Guard what little respect from others you had, is slowly slipping away." Shupavu pried further.

"No, you're wrong!" Fuli shouted, her anger rising once again. Her eyes flared and she growled deeply, lowering herself; ready to attack at any moment.

"Am I? Sure seems like I'm right, I mean, every time something goes wrong you and the Guard gets blamed for it. When Kion is the one making all the choices. Seems, to me, like Kion is ruining your dignity with _his_ bad decisions."

"Leave... Kion... out of this!" Fuli's snarled, warning the red skink to back off.

"Hey, you may not see it, but other animals might. And that may hurt you more than it would them. Just saying." Shupavu then slipped away back into the shadows, as Fuli's tense, angry expression softened in thought of what Shupavu had said.

"Zuka Zama, zoom, zoom, zoom. Zuka Zama, zoom, zoom, zoom." Bunga sang as he grooved along the path toward Hakuna Matata Falls. He had been singing like this for a while now; and was really starting to get into it.

"Looks like _'diving in'_ is the only way you play." A raspy voice put the honey badger on alert. Bunga held his fists up, ready for whatever came his way; looking around for the owner of that voice. He looked to his left then down, and nearly jumped out of his skin at the sight of a yellow and blue skink standing at his feet. Landing face down in the dirt, he looked up and laughed at himself for being scared of a little skink as he recovered himself.

"Oh, hey little guy! Yeah, Zuka Zama is kinda my thing." The honey badger pointed to himself, then crossed his arms coolly as he spoke.

"Indeed. Ah well, then I guess it's only fitting that you're the expendable one on the Lion Guard."

"Haha." Bunga laughed, "wait what? Expendable? What's that mean?"

"Well don't you know? I mean, what you were just singing sums it up pretty well." Njano said. "I'll bet you, the only reason Kion put _you_ on the Lion Guard, is because if anyone gets hurt or killed on a mission; it wouldn't be him."

"Psh, nah! Kion wouldn't do that! We're best friends! He chose me because I'm awesome. And the bravest animal you'll ever meet!" Bunga shrugged off the skink's suggestion completely.

"Why do you dismiss this possibility so easily? I mean he's always asked you to do the dangerous stuff. And never once does he do it himself. All he does is stand there supervising the rescues. And he doesn't really have to lift a paw, with that roar of his. He can just roar and his enemies fly away."

"Uh, Yeah!" Bunga sniffed, proudly defending his friend. "Because the roar is awesome like that and that's what it's meant to do."

"Ok, but what if he _didn't_ have the roar, or couldn't use it? He'd be useless in battle, his enemies would easily take him out. I mean, that ambush was clear proof of that. Think about it. Without his roar... Kion is nothing! He's just using you to protect his own skin!"

"What?! No way!!" Bunga shrugged, frustration, and maybe a little anger, hinting in his tone.

"Oh come on, could it possibly be that hard to believe? Just look at the incident about the Outsiders, he was easily captured and manipulated by Zira and her lioness's. If you guys hadn't shown up when you did, Kion might actually have joined them... if he hasn't already."

"Come on! Kion wouldn't join Zira! He cares too much about the Pridelands and keeping it safe!" Bunga protested.

"Yeah, but why not? Maybe he didn't have a choice? What if they forced him to work for them and convinced him to join them anyway?" Njano hypothesized.

"But... he wouldn't..." Bunga thought, his ears drooping hurtfully at the thought of Kion secretly turning on them. "Would he?"

"Gee, I don't know. Sure sounds like he might to me." Njano taunted in an unconvincingly sympathetic tone. "I guess we'll never know." Then Njano left him, to let the thoughts sink in as the honey badger turned back toward Pride Rock.

Kion sighed, he looked up at the paintings on the wall. He shifted back onto his haunches to stretch out his front legs. Kion grunted when he felt a twinge from his shoulder, then sat upright flexing it gently. He stood up to face the wall once more; the pictures of Scar destroying his own Lion Guard seeming to jump off the wall at him. As if the picture was moving by itself, unaided by Rafiki or Makini's bacora staff. Movement to Kion's left was captured in the corner of his eye, turning his head toward it he jumped at the what was there. A black skink stood there next to him; it's tongue twitching in and out of it's mouth.

"What?! How did _you_ get in here?!" Kion asked it in surprise. The black skink made some clicking noises while it scurried up to the wall. It circled around the depictions or Scar and all his evil, then it circled around pictures of Kion. Then systematically traveled from one painting to another in such a away as to tell a story with that the two of them were, in some ways, the same.

"What? You think we're the same?" Kion somehow understood Nyeusi's unspoken message. The skink clicked and nodded his head. "Well if you think that you're wrong. Scar and I are nothing alike! Scar didn't care about the Circle of Life at all. He destroyed his own Lion Guard. My _friends_ are the Lion Guard now. And we're gonna protect the Circle of Life... especially from Scar. No matter what it takes!" Nyeusi scurried around some more, and what his message said... brought horror to Kion's eyes. "No way!! We can't be!! We're not the same!! We're not!!!" Kion yelled, anger boiling within him. Nyeusi giving him a sly grin, Kion responded with a growling roar, as he brushed a paw at him; claws unsheathed. Nyeusi retreated and was gone before Kion could brush him away. Kion stood there huffing and puffing trying to calm himself, as the anger within him threatened to claw its way out of him.

 **Well here's the next chapter, starting to gain head way here. More is still to come, how much more I'm not entirely sure. At least as far as chapters that is. Can't wait to hear your thoughts on it. Thx!!!**


	8. Clear The Air

Chapter eight: Clear The Air

As the four animals approached the Lair, they each caught a glimpse of the others; but chose not to make eye contact. Instead they just walked, and flew, into the Lair. Kion was still standing where Nyeusi had left him, his anger finally subsiding. When he heard footsteps he looked up, and was relieved to see his friends approaching.

"Oh, uh...hey guys. Am I glad to see you." Kion's voice was tender and relieved.

"Are you Kion?" Fuli snapped. "Are you _really_?" Kion was taken aback by this sudden response.

"Of course I am, why would you-"

"So is it true?" Beshte cut him off, half angrily and half worriedly. "Are we just here for you to embarrass us in front of the Pridelands?"

"What?!" Kion gasped. "What are you-"

"We heard you just want us here for our abilities." Ono stated coldly. "That we're just here because we have the _physical qualities_ of the Lion Guard. If I didn't have such keen sight you wouldn't have me on this team."

"Ono, that's not true! You-"

"And did you _really_ want me here because I'm fast, or are you just jealous that I have something you don't." Fuli snarled, as they all drew closer to the confused cub.

"And you didn't _really_ put me on the Lion Guard for being the bravest." Bunga spat angrily. "You just were protecting yourself from getting into any _real_ danger."

"Bunga! I would never-"

"Don't pretend you're not working against us! We've heard all about it! You've betrayed us behind our backs!! Working with Scar!" Fuli shouted, her anger burning as brightly as fire.

"Oh and like he's the only one betraying us?" Bunga snapped at the cheetah. "You're always going off on your own, and trying to do things on your own; without waiting for the rest of us.

"What does it matter?" Fuli turned to glare daggers at the honey badger. "You guys don't ever leave me alone when I'm hunting and you're always trying to snuggle up and be nice to me. I can't stand that!!" Fuli's tone indicated her distaste for the things in which she spoke.

"Well at least you have a purpose on this team other than to be a simple scout!" Ono bellowed. "At least you're important!"

"Ono, of course your import-" Kion was being interrupted again... by Beshte.

"I don't think any of us were really needed. Other than to be a big joke! The skinks said so! Kion only put us on the team to make a fool out of us all!" The hippo's statement hit Kion precisely where it hurt, and his heart shattered at this. But the argument among his friends continued, all four Guard members squabbling amongst one another. Kion watched in horror as each of his friends argued, when he noticed the marks on their shoulders. The angle in which each of his friends stood, allowed him to see all of them together. The more heated the argument became the more their marks flashed, momentarily become the evil lion symbol. Kion's heart leapt in his chest, as he received a shock-like pain to his body. It came in waves again and again. Looking down, he realized his Lion Guard mark was also changing; the evil symbol appearing then reappearing a few seconds later.

"Guys?" The cub spoke up. The pressure from the hurtful words he was hearing, and the sound of his friends' voices attacking one another finally caved in on him and he snapped.

"Enough!!" Kion raised his voice, his Lion Guard mark roaring with him; and glowing a brilliant orange then the light dissipated. In response to Kion's command, the room fell silent as the four members of the Lion Guard turned to their leader. Kion's face remained stern, as he looked down upon them.

"I don't know where you guys got all of these ideas, but they're all lies. I selected each of you for the Lion Guard because I knew your skills could help the Pridelands. But that's not the only reason I chose you." Kion's voice held a tender firmness that the Guard knew all too well.

"But... the skinks said..." Beshte started, but was cut off by Kion.

"Skinks?! You talked to some skinks?!" The cub questioned.

"They stopped by to talk to us when we were doing our own things." Fuli explained, in a calmer, steadier voice.

"Yeah, they told us that everything we knew about you was wrong." Bunga added. Kion's eyes lit up at his, and things began to make sense.

"So you were all visited by a skink?" Kion asked, raising a suspicious eyebrow; the Guard nodded. Then each Guard member explained what the skinks had told them.

"I can't believe you believed them!" Kion shuttered, he almost couldn't contain himself.

"But they had so many points that made sense. And how can be sure they're not true." Ono wondered.

"Well who are you gonna trust, some skinks you've never met, or me." Kion glared down at them, the genuine pain and hurt he felt reflecting off his amber eyes. Seeing the look on the cub's disappointed face, made their own soften in horror. "Listen, the skinks must have been a set up. As a way to split us apart! This can only be Scar's doing." Kion's anger flared, but not at his friends; but for a certain evil lion, who dared mess with him and his friends.

"Oh Kion!!" Beshte realized his eyes beginning to water, shame overwhelming him. "I'm so sorry!!!"

"Yeah, me too." Ono sniffled. Kion leapt down amongst them.

"Scar is trying to pull us apart. He somehow has discovered some of our worst fears and tried to use them against us to break up the Lion Guard. It's been his plan all along! We can't let him do that." Kion stated, gazing around the circle.

"I can't believe we fell for it!" Fuli sighed, her ears dropped back, and her eyes glued to the floor in disgust of their actions. "I'm so sorry Kion." She breathed, daring herself to look up at him.

"Me too!!!" Bunga cried, already bawling, as he launched himself onto his best friend; hugging his neck tightly. Even Fuli couldn't fight back tears as she, Beshte and Ono joined them in a group hug. Tears now streaming down each one of their faces, not one of them able to contain the remorse they felt for their unnecessary attacks against one another. As they drew back Bunga still clung to Kion, even tightening his grip on the cub's golden fur.

"Ok Bunga, it's ok. You can let me go now." Kion said, patting his friends back, tears still shimmering in his eyes. He was beginning to find it hard to breath, because of the honey badger's grip around his neck. Fuli gently laid a paw on his back.

"It's ok Bunga. We're all ok now." She told him gently. Bunga finally drew away and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he sniffled peeking around at the Cheetah. "I'm sorry I said those things. Can you forgive me?" The honey badger's big eyes bore into Fuli's.

"Sure, and I'm sorry too. Things got a little out of control. I owe you all an apology." Fuli admitted.

"It's ok Fuli." Kion told her, stepping closer. "We all allowed those skinks to manipulate us. Now let's see to it that that never happens again. Agreed?" Kion shifted his paw into the middle of the circle.

"Agreed." The others echoed placing their paws, claws and wing into the center next to Kion's.

"Sooo...What now?" Bunga asked, kicking the dusty rock floor.

"We need to tell my dad about this. Then find those skinks and get them out of the Pridlands. We can't risk them manipulating anyone else into believing their lies." Kion decided. "Let's go, til the Pridelands end..."

"Lion Guard defend!!" The Guard responded heading after their leader.

"I'm not sure how, but those skinks have gotta be working for Scar." Kion finished their explanation, recapping what they'd just gone through.

"This is strange," Simba agreed. "But I agreed that something must be done. I only hope you're absolutely sure Scar is to blame."

"Without a doubt, dad." Kion confirmed. "And it makes sense. He knows we're unstoppable as a team, what better way to take us out then to tear us apart."

"Kion does have a point." Nala agreed, glancing at Simba.

"Yes,.. he does." Simba realized aloud. "Alright, track down those skinks and get them out of the Pridelands. We'll have to get word out that skinks these particular skinks are not to be trusted. So the animals of the Pridelands will not be swayed by their manipulative ways."

"Right, Ono find those skinks. No sense in us all running around the Pridelands without knowing where we're going." Kion instructed.

"Affirmative!!" Ono saluted then took off.

"Fuli, Beshte, Bunga. Stay here, I'll be back soon." Kion was about to leave when, Fuli jumped in front of him.

"Where are you going?" She questioned her eyes firm, yet, begging.

"Don't worry Fuli, whatever those skinks told you was a lie I'm going to talk to Mufasa... I need some advice from him." Kion could tell she had doubts, but immediately put them to rest in saying this. Fuli, then understanding, stepped aside and watched as Kion disappeared down the rocky steps; half wondering if she should follow him.

 **Well here's another chapter. I have several more ideas for how to proceed, and I can't wait for you all to read it! Thx!!!**


	9. A New Angle

Chapter nine: A New Angle

Kion strode over another hill, coming to a rocky tower; to which he sat a few feet away from it with his left shoulder facing it. Pride Rock was still fairly close to him, but he looked to the skies, about to summon his wise grandfather. When a tongue of yellow and orange light nearly came down and got him, but drew away just as the fire hit the dry ground. More tufts of dry fire fell. Kion would run one way and get cut off; he would run another way and get the same result. No matter where he ran, the flames seemed to get there first. Kion stopped short, as he came face to face with the rock pile. Crouching down he tried to jump it; but came up short and slid down again, his claws leaving scratch marks in the rock's formerly smooth face. His amber eyes flashed in fear of the flames that surrounded him.

"Oh..." a voice sighed sarcastically, Scar's face bursting into view from the fiery tentacles of the fire that blocked the cub's path of escape. "Poor Kion, trapped by a small fire."

"Scar." Kion snarled, at the name. His expression hardening at the realization that this was no coincidence.

"Yes. But what I don't understand, why you don't just use the roar to get yourself out of this right now." Scar smiled slyly.

"The last time I was told that, I later discovered that the ones who told me that were an enemy." Kion snapped back.

"Yes, I know." Scar replied blissfully. "I know all about you and your run-ins with Zira and the Outsiders. And I'll have you know I have plans for them as well."

"Not if we stop you first." Kion growled.

"Yes, well," Scar began, brushing off the cub's statement. "I would love to see you try. But even with that roar of yours, you're still just a cub. And do you really think a lion cub could possibly defeat me?"

"Yes I do!" Kion yelled back, his Lion Guard mark glowing once more. Scar snickered into a bellowing laugh, the sound waves from it seemed to weaken Kion and the evil lion mark flickered onto Kion's shoulder once more; just as before.

"He's been gone a long time." Fuli remarked suspiciously, glancing back to where he'd disappeared. Ono hadalready returned with no trace of the skinks' presence. "Ono, take look." Fuli told him.

"Affirmative!" The egret took off once more.

"You're just as naive as your father!" Scar snarled in his horrible twisted humor. "The only reason he defeated my by the hands of the fire at Pride Rock, was because of sheer luck!"

"That's not true!!" Kion yelled back.

"Ha! If your father didn't get lucky you all wouldn't be here!! Simba is just a coward, who managed to see the smallest opportunity and just happened to succeed in taking it. And he will pay dearly for it... and so will the rest of the royal family... but... if you join me. I will consider sparing you for the sake of my, collective respect for your gift of the roar."

"I would never join you!! You killed Mufasa!!! You don't deserve any gift of power!!" Kion screamed back, his anger burning as bright as the fire surrounding him.

"Mufasa was too weak to take me on!!" Scar rumbled angrily. "That's what got him killed. His own weakness!"

"NOOO!!!" Kion's roar thundered out of him at this, his lion Guard mark glowing faintly and the clouds darkened. Scar's face faded as the flames were decimated.

"Zuka Zama, that's Kion's roar?!" Bunga cried, looking toward the sound. Ono swooped around toward it as well.

"Hapana!! Guys we gotta go! Kion's in trouble!!" Ono screamed taking off toward him, the Guard not far behind.

Scorch marks lay everywhere around Kion, the cub was lying on the ground when the Guard reached him. Something to Kion's right caught their eye... the evil lion mark.

"That's the mark of evil?!" Ono gasped.

"He was talking to Scar?!" Fuli breathed, doubt and dismay hinting in her voice.

"Of course not, otherwise why would he roar?" Bunga pointed out. Kion stirred and gingerly shifted himself, but almost didn't posses the strength to do so.

"Kion!! Are you ok?!" Beshte asked, as the cub's eyes slowly opened.

"*groan, Scar!" Kion gasped. "Ambushed." Kion finally found the strength prop himself up onto his front paws; his head hanging a little.

"What are talking about, Kion?" Fuli questioned, preparing herself to avenge her leader.

"Scar." Kion repeated, heavily lifting his head up. "He ambushed me again. He probably had someone drop tongues of fire down to trap me here, as a way to try and manipulate me again."

"Are you ok?" Beshte asked again.

"Yeah, I'm good. But I lost control of the roar again. And it came back to attack me again. I can't let Scar do this to me!" Kion frowned angrily, feeling defeated, and angry with himself for losing control.

"Relax Kion." Fuli encouraged gently. "He got the better of all of us. You're not the only one."

"But he seems to be attacking ME the most." Kion responded, looking up with frustration plastered across his face. "Everything he's been doing is meant to be targeted at me... least it feels that way." Kion managed to sit up, but hung his head in despair.

"Come on, Kion!" Bunga spoke up, trying to sound confident. "We were all hurt by what those skinks said. Not just you."

"Bunga's right!" Ono chimed in.

"Kion!" The Guard turned their heads to see Simba, Nala, and Rafiki come running up to them; Kiara and her friends not far behind. When Nala got to Kion, she began licking the side of his face lovingly.

"I'm fine mom." Kion told her, closing his left eye as his mother's tongue brushed across his temple; his eyes still settled on the ground.

"What happened this time." Simba questioned, almost hesitant to know.

"Scar happened." Kion replied, almost cursing that evil lion's name.

"He is beginning to get too close to you for comfort." Simba stated sternly. "We made need to take some...extra precautions to keep you safe."

"Precautions?" Kion echoed curiously, "like what?"

"Well if this continues..." Simba responded. "We may be forced to keep you here on Pride Rock so Scar doesn't have a chance to attack you again." The Guard couldn't hide a gasp.

"What?! No! Dad, it's my job to protect the Pridelands. And the threat of Scar is exactly why that would be a terrible idea." Kion protested.

"I understand that." The Lion King told him firmly. "But not at the expense of your life." The two lions' eyebrows furrowed, their eyes staring sharply into the other's. "I'm not saying we have to do that right now." Simba said, his gaze softening slightly. "I'm just saying that if it comes to that, we may have to, to keep you safe."

"But Dad, how can I protect the Pridelands... if you're too busy protecting me." Kion protested further.

"I know.. son." Simba emphasized gently. "But you're safety is just as important as protecting the Pridelands. And I only said that we MIGHT have to do that. I didn't say we were going to right now. I'm just thinking ahead... We may be able to stop Scar and not have to do that. So, for now, it'll stay a contingency plan. A last resort, if you will. Alright?" Kion sighed deeply.

"Ok." He finally agreed.

 **Hey guys sooo sorry I haven't been on the ball with this story, but, to be honest, I haven't really been on it with all of my stories lately.**

 **Also buddy a heads up, I will be taking a break from fanfic for three weeks it'll start the 7th of January(which is two days from now) and end the 26th. I will _possibly_ be able to post or at least write some more on the 15th. But we'll see. Til then though... enjoy!! Thx!!!**


	10. Power With Responsibility

Chapter ten: Power With Responsibility

After Kion had recovered a little more, they all headed back to Pride Rock. As they entered the Lair, Kion came across a blue mess on the floor next to him.

"Oh sorry that's my whoops painting." Makini told him, picking up the paint bowl that sat next to it. "I was painting, and mixing up some new paints when I accidentally dropped the blue one on the floor and then I started painting the floor with it..." As Makini continued to ramble on he suddenly felt a strange thing, something that drew him to the painting of a face drawn into the rock. A growl from below made him look down; the Mark of the Guard on his shoulder seemed to come alive, as it roared. As it did so, he felt an almost nonexistent breeze flow up and around him. The lion mark froze once more, but glowed in the process. He suddenly felt the urge to touch the painting, and, obeying it, set is paw right next to it. He watched in amazement as the face flowed and started laughing then froze once more.

"Woah! Hey did you guys see that?" Kion gasped, earning the glance of everyone else.

"Uh, see what Kion?" Ono wondered in confusion. Kion then thought of something. He strode over to the paintings, and began pacing in front of them; as though searching for something. The rest of the animals watched the cub curiously. Kion finally stopped in front of a picture of himself using the roar for the first time. Feeling the urge again, he touched a paw to it and they all marveled at the sight as the painting moved. Kion touched one of Simba defeating Scar and it too move upon his paw's command as well. Each one he touched all came to life, the same way that Rafiki's and Makini's staff do. But even the Royal Mjuzi and his apprentice were amazed by this act.

"Zuka Zama!" Bunga breathed. "Kion! How are you doing that?!"

"Not sure Bunga?" Kion shrugged, still surprised himself. "Maybe Scar's attempts to turn me against myself unlocked something in me, I didn't know I had."

"Is that even possible, Rafiki?" Simba wondered, looking to his adviser. The old mandrill stroked his beard quizzically.

"Hmm... well it is not unheard of, but I do not recall a time when something like this has ever happened." He said, shrugging wisely. "You appear to be more special than we anticipated." He told the cub, coming to stare face to face with him. "You seem to unlocking powers that even the great lions of the Lion Guard's past never did."

"So Kion's had this ability... all along?" Nala concluded.

"Most definitely." Rafiki confirmed. "But something had to awaken this ability, as did his roar." Everyone fell silent thinking deeply on this, their minds blown by all that they'd just heard. Even Kion was thoughtfully pondering this, when a light below him grabbed his attention. Looking down he saw that the ground under his right paw was glowing. The glow began to grow and suddenly he felt something surge within him. The cub's legs buckled, but he remained standing. It felt as though a weight was being set in him and it was growing heavier. In addition to the pressure on his body he began seeing the paintings in his head. They came in flashes... some he recognized,... others he didn't; but somehow understood all their meanings as they seemed to animate themselves. The other animals stood and in awe as veins of golden light extended from Kion's paws. As the light spread throughout the Lair each painting it passed came to life. It started at the walls and branched out, some running across the walls and some reaching up them. Kion kept seeing these paintings, almost seeming to get a download on each of them. The visions finally began to slow, as the light retracted back to him; then decimating when it reached him. Kion's eyes opened once more and he shook off the strange feeling he'd just felt; the weight having finally lifted.

"Kion?!" Ono gasped, earning the cub's glance. "H...h...how did you... how did you do that?" The egret still looked completely blown away, as did everyone else.

"I... I don't know, Ono." Kion sighed, also a little confused himself. Rafiki thoughtfully stepped forward and bent over to carefully inspect the slight glow of Kion's Lion Guard mark.

"Hmm... well Kion you _are_ a very special cub." The mandrill told him, standing up at eye level with him again.

"So... this is normal?" Simba questioned, a little uneasily.

"Yes, but it has never happened before in the history of the Pridelands... until now." Rafiki gestured to Kion intently.

"So then... how do you know this is supposed to happen?" Nala wondered. Rafiki simply smiled and rolled his eyes up, not having to utter a word.

"The lions of the past." Simba finished aloud. "My father." Rafiki nodded slightly.

"Wait so Kion's has this power all along?" Bunga recapped, covering his face with his hand and leaning his head back.

"It sure seems that way Bunga." Kiara spoke up, she slowly stepped up to her brother. "But then, does that mean you can understand the paintings in here?" She asked him. Kion looked over and up at the many paintings on the walls. Standing before them once more he found one he didn't recognize and touched a paw to it; watching it come to life it's meaning suddenly became clear.

"It seems that way." Kion responded finally. Ono took off from Beshte's back and Kion looked back at the paintings. The egret hadn't been gone long when...

"Kion! Kion!" Ono burst back into the Lair.

"What is it, Ono?!" Kion responded becoming defensive.

"A fire! Near the cliffs!" The egret cried frantically.

"We need to stop that fire!" Kion decided starting to leave.

"Hold up, Kion." Fuli interrupted, stepping in front of Kion, stopping him in his tracks. "How do we know this isn't another trap set for you by Scar?" The cheetah's eyes challenged his.

"It doesn't matter." Kion returned firmly. "It's our job to protect the Pridelands. Whether or not Scar's behind this, we still have to stop it. I'm not running from it,... just because Scar is attacking us. I'm not running just because someone like Scar wants to hurt me."

"But Kion-" Nala began.

"I'm not afraid to stand up for myself, and the Pridelands... even against Scar." Kion insisted, cutting her off. Everyone looked from Kion to Simba, who stared at his son. After a few moments he sighed, lowered his head and closed his eyes.

"Alright, you win." Simba gave in.

"Right, now come on! Til the Pridelands end!" Kion called, taking off out the door. Fuli rolled her eyes the Guard followed with:

"Lion Guard defend!" Though their tone was very uncertain.

The scent of smoke caught Kion's nose as they approached, they'd been able to see the smoke for a while. The ashes burned the cub's amber eyes as the flames came into view, reflecting off them clearly. Kion suddenly stopped; the glow of the fire taking on a strange look, and he could swear that he heard something echoing around him.

"Kion? You ok?" Full asked slowly.

"Why'd you stop?" Beshte asked, feeling a little worried. Kion was silent, keeping the dazed look on his face. As the sound continued echoing here and there among the orange and yellow flames.

"You guys hear that?" Kion asked, kind of distantly, slowly inching forward.

"Uh...hear what?" Ono wondered from his perch on Beshte's back.

"That screaming..." Kion replied simply peering into the fire. "It's everywhere. Ono, is someone in there?" The egret took off to scan the area.

"I don't see anyone, Kion." Ono called down to them.

"Are you ok?" Fuli asked again, stepping up next to him and lowering her head to gain his glance; to which she succeeded. Just then Kion's face flashed and he shook his head, as if waking up from a dream.

"We've gotta stop that fire!" He called, his head finally in the game again. And they set to work tossing dirt onto the flames and digging fire breaks.

 **Hey guys, here's the next chapter!! Soooo glad you guys have been enjoying it! And more is yet to come, still. I'm still not completely sure how much and where it'll end. But I can't wait to hear your thoughts on this chapter. Thx!!**


	11. Tunnel Vision

Chapter eleven: Tunnel Vision

"Kion, the fire spreading!" Fuli cried. "We won't be able to stop it, if it gets any more out of control!" Kion scanned the flames, the trees crackled and dropped branches feeding the flames; and the rocks stopped them.

"I've got it! Beshte, use that rock to push back the flames. Ono keep trying to catch those flaming branches. Fuli, Bunga, try and find a way to stop the flames until Beshte comes around with the rock."

"You got it, Kion!" Beshte responded.

"Affirmative!" Answered Ono.

"We're on it!" Fuli nodded. The flames glowed strangely again and the screaming briefly returned, but Kion shook it off and pressed on. Beshte grunted and strained as the rock began to move, he rounded it around the area of the flames, Fuli and Bunga doing their best to keep the flames back in the meantime. And Ono diving about catching as many branches as he could reach, as instructed.

"Fire breaks dug." Beshte reported. "That rock made it go a lot faster!"

"Great!! Everyone take cover! The caves in the canyon they'll protect you." Kion ordered.

"From what?" Bunga questioned curiously.

"Trust me." Kion's eyes hardened slightly. The team then turned and fled into the canyon below. Kion lifted his eyes from the fire to the skies, and focused himself, he fiercely growled and roared into the wind. The power from this roar was reflected of the lion-headed clouds forcing the air down over Kion and blew in all directions kicking up dust and scattering the flames to nothingness. Kion smiled when he saw that all that was left of the fire was scorch marks and ash. Then he turned and ran for the opening of the canyon.

"Guys? You can come out now." Kion told them. The four members of the Lion Guard peered out from where they hid. Kion smiled thankfully at them as he stepped toward them; when a crumbling noise came from above them, and they all looked up.

"Everybody move!" Kion exclaimed, waving a paw at them. Suddenly Kion was masked in a cloud of dust and rock.

"Kion!!" The team cried, the dust caught in their throats, and they couldn't resist the urge to cough. But as soon as the dust cleared they all ran forward, only to come face to face with nothing but rock.

"Kion?!" Fuli called, addressing the cub. Inside the rubble they heard a crumbling noise and a familiar cough, as Kion rose up from the rubble. The only way they saw him was through a hole in the rock pile, that they could vaguely tell, was an open pocket where the rocks had not fallen.

"Kion! Are you ok?!" Ono gasped hovering in front of the hole.

"I think so." The cub breathed hoarsely. "The canyon walls must have been weakened by The Roar." He paced about the small space, looking for some way out of it. "There's no space big enough for me to squeeze out of. Beshte, think you can move aside some rocks to make a way out?"

"I can try." The hippo decided confidently, stepping up to the challenge. Bracing himself against the rocks he began to push; but the rocks above Kion suddenly dropped, stopping short of him.

"Oh no!" Beshte gasped stepping back, feeling guilty for having made it worse.

"It's ok, Beshte." Kion breathed relaxing slightly. "I'm ok."

"Well that didn't work." Bunga shrugged sarcastically. Kion tried to push aside a rock from the inside, as another one to his right fell away exposing hallow darkness.

"Huh?"

"What is Kion?" Fuli asked, picking up on his confusion.

"I think I found a tunnel. It might be another one of those Nandembo Caverns." The cub guessed from the look of it. The cheetah studied his face through the opening.

"Oh no, do not even _think_ about what I think your thinking." She growled, reading his mind.

"What other choice do we have?" Kion questioned, his eyes soft in his innocent statement. "We can't move these rocks without collapsing the whole thing on top of me. And we don't _really_ have a lot of options here, Fuli." The cheetah sneered in defeat, flattening her ears and looking away.

"What's the kerbubble, Kion?" Beshte asked, trying to follow their train of thought.

"I'm gonna have to go through the tunnels to get out. It's too dangerous to try and move the rocks while I'm still in here." Kion stated. "The Nandembo caverns run all over the place. And I think the entrance to it is not far from here."

"And you're _sure_ there's no other option?" Ono emphasized uneasily.

"Wish I could say there _was_ a better option." Kion sighed earnestly. "I'll head that way toward the exit. Once I'm through you'll need to push the rocks out of the way to open up the canyon again."

"Ok, we got this. Go." Fuli said softly, her voice still a bit unsure as she added. "And Kion?..." the cub peered back at her through the crack. "Be careful." She finished, her green eyes gnawing into his.

"I will... I promise." Kion told her, then slipped into the damp darkness of the tunnel.

Once they were sure Kion was clearly out of the way, Beshte carefully plowed over the rocks; as Kion had asked.

"Ok, let's go get Kion." Fuli decided, as soon as they emerged from the, now, clear canyon.

"Affirmative." Ono agreed, "follow me, everyone." The egret flew off toward the cave entrance, and the other members hurried after him.

Kion crept through the darkness, his paws gingerly stepping on. The pads of his paws felt the coolness of the floor, which sent uneasy chills up his spine. Normally there wasn't anything to be afraid of; but after all the things that have happened recently, the Lion Guard leader couldn't help but feel a little on edge anyway. _Maybe this was a trap. Maybe Scar set this up as a way to separate him from the team. But for what reason would he trap him down here? And what would he gain from it?_ Kion tensely ran these thoughts through his head; trying to put it together, but he couldn't seem to connect the dots. Something felt different here, something curious. He couldn't exactly pinpoint it; but could tell there was clearly a difference between this incident, and the ones he'd previously encountered recently. As he peered around another tunnel, he slowly strode down it; continuing to think. _Maybe this was just an accident, just a very strange coincidence._ Kion had learned to decipher what was coincidence.. and what wasn't, and he could do it quite well. And he was seriously leaning in one direction, for reasons, only _he_ knew, as of yet. Ones that weren't fully justified, but made enough sense to be so. Peering around another corner, he edged out into it; he came to another intersection in a "T" shape going opposite directions. Turning left he watched the path behind him cautiously, as though waiting for something to come running from that direction at him from behind. But since he wasn't watching where he was going in front of him, he hit a wall. Shaking the shock from his head, a crumbling noise caught his ears. Kion realized that a wall stood in front of him and he darted back the way he'd come, but was cut off by rocks and he screeched to a halt. Coughing in the dust, he clenched his eyes closed to avoid getting the dust in them. Once he'd recovered from the coughing, he stared tensely at the cave in and then the rocky wall behind him. _Trapped_ , he thought. But then, another sound beneath him made him lift a paw up and step back; as a small portion of dirt disappeared, releasing a tiny cloud of dust. And from this cloud, a small golden body emerged, one that Kion strangely recognized rather quickly.

"Kuchimba?" He raised an eyebrow at the little golden mole dusting himself off with his back to him. But as soon as he heard his name, he looked straight ahead, then turned it around toward the cub.

"What? Who's there?" The mole asked peering around, if he'd had eyes they'd likely be squinting to see whoever had just spoken to him.

"It's me, Kion." Kion told him. "We met a little while back when my sister; Kiara, her friends; Tifu and Zuri, and my friend; Bunga and I were trapped in the aardvark tunnels because of a fire."

"Kion? Oh yeah! I remember you!" Kuchimba realized, letting his guard down, stepping closer to Kion. "So what brings you back down into the underground caverns?"

"Nothing by choice.. again." Kion admitted, with an exasperated sigh.

"What happened this time?" The golden mole asked, crossing his arms sarcastically, half humorously.

"Rock slide." Kion returned flatly. "Didn't have a choice but to try and navigate the tunnels again. Lucky I ran into you though."

"Oh sure, I'd be happy to help you out!" Kuchimba said, catching on to the implied statement the cub was hinting at.

"Great! But.. we're kind trapped in here." Kion sighed, looking around the closed in pocket. "We're going to have to knock the rocks out of the way, if we're going to get anywhere."

"I'm sure we'll be able to." Kuchimba scoffed confidently. Heading to the rock wall, he put his claws to it; Kion placing his front paws up onto it too. "Ready?"

"Ready." Kion nodded.

"Go!" Kion and Kuchimba pushed, hoping their strength would be enough. But as they pushed the rocks jolted as Kion's paws slipped, and a squirt of something blurred his vision. Backing up a little Kion shook his head, drops of water scattering from his fiery red mane. A needle-point sting in one of his paws pierced the pad of his foot, and he lifted it to inspect it. Blood lightly oozed from a small cut across the pad of his paw, emanating the sting a bit more. Looking past his paw, he realized something else.

"The tunnel is filling up with water?!" Kion cried. "We've gotta get out of here! Now!!" He frantically tried to dig away anything that would free them.

"Water? Down here?! Not good." Kuchimba commented. Kion tried to push the rocks away again, but the sting of his paw cut this effort short. "I'll go get help!" The golden mole decided. He jumped up onto another rock, burrowed into the wall and was gone. Kion's attention turned from that, to the terror of the situation in which he was faced with, as he struggled in the rising waters and the lessening of empty, breathable space.

 **Hey guys finally got the next chapter. This story has been tough for some reasons and with all the other stories I have going on, I guess that may be part of why I haven't been working on this one. But, I hope you guys are still enjoying this. And I hope you're still interested in what's still to come! Enjoy!! Thx!!!**


	12. Under Pressure

Chapter twelve: Under Pressure

Fuli and the Lion Guard had nearly reached the entrance to the caverns, when a scratching sound stopped them; and they caught sight of shifting earth in front of them. Everyone jumped at the sight of a tiny golden head popping up out of the small hole, now, in the ground; the head swiveling around.

"Um, who are you?" Fuli asked.

"Hey wait, aren't you that mole we met when Kion, Kiara, her friends, and I were trapped underground?" Bunga spoke up in realization.

"Bunga?" Kuchimba asked, turning toward him.

"Wait, you know him?" Fuli asked turning her quizzical look on the honey badger.

"Yup. When we got trapped down there, he helped us get through the tunnels that led us back to Pride Rock." Bunga replied matter-of-factly.

"That's right." Kuchimba confirmed warmly. "Name's Kuchimba. Nice to meet you. But I'm sure glad I found you." He said, relief quite clear by his tone.

"Uh why exactly?" Ono asked, kind of suspiciously.

"It's your lion friend, Kion." The mole went on.

"Kion?!" The Guard gasped.

"What about him?" Fuli wondered intently.

"Well.. he's in trouble. A tunnel caved in and now it's filling up with water. We have to get him out of there before the whole thing fills up and he runs out of air!" Kuchimba explained quickly, almost rambling.

"Right, let's go!" Fuli agreed. "Do you know where he is?"

"I do, and I even know how to reach him from out here." Kuchimba confirmed. "Come on, we don't have much time." The mole finished as he scampered off.

"Let's go!" Fuli called, steadily racing after him, the rest of the Guard in tow.

 _XXXX_

Kion bashed against the the walls again and again; the water filling over half of the small cavern. He paddled his front paws to keep himself fully over the rising water, but could still touch the ground with his back paws. The sting in his paw mattered not by this point, all that he could focus on was getting out of there; to which he was currently failing to do. Kion huffed breathlessly, the air being slowly taken from him, and being replaced by a crushing pressure building with every second. A wave washed over his head and he coughed and spluttered from the water getting in his mouth, as he fought to stay above the water's surface. Drawing in a deep breath, he dived under the water searching for a way out. He pushed and strained against any rock that might aid him in gaining access to a way of escape. The water only rose higher, and with one final gasp of the remaining air, the cavern became a pocket of water.

 _XXXX_

"He should be right here." Kuchimba said, leading the Guard to a rocky wall. "On the other side of this wall."

"Great! Beshte, move away the rocks." Fuli instructed.

"You got it! Twende Kiboko!" The hippo pressed his shoulder against to boulders' surface; slowly beginning to push it aside. As soon as he did, water began to squirt out from the crevices that resulted.

"That's it!" Ono cried.

"We're almost there!" Fuli locked eyes with the honey badger. "Bunga!" Together they took hold of the two final rocks and pulled them away. A wave burst forth, bringing with it a limp golden cub.

"The river way's filling back up!" Beshte exclaimed. "We need to go." Everyone retreated out of the carved out land; Fuli grabbing the scruff of Kion's neck in her mouth and dragged him away. As soon as she dropped him on safe ground, he began to stir; coughing from the water he may have inhaled.

"Kion? You ok?" Bunga asked, reaching his arm over the cub to pat his shoulder.

"Yeah." Kion's voice was a bit hoarse, almost barely understandable. He then attempted to get up.

"E..easy Kion." Beshte urged. "You need to rest a second." Ono landed next to Kion. And, gently nudging Bunga aside, ran his wings down the length of Kion's back and side; brushing off the water in his soaking wet coat. Kion shifted himself upright and Kuchimba hopped up onto his shoulder; also beginning to dry him off by wringing out his red mane.

"I'm so glad we got to you in time." The golden mole told him thankfully. "I was afraid we'd be too late!"

"Ugh, thanks Kuchimba." Kion said. He pushed his shoulders up to stand, Kuchimba sliding down to his back. "I'm good."

"You sure about that?" Fuli questioned. "I mean, you nearly just drowned."

"I'm fine, Fuli!" Kion snapped, glaring at her.

"We are gonna tell your dad about this though... right?" The cheetah wondered gently.

"No, there's no reason to." The cub returned.

"But- don't you think this could be another attack by Scar?" Fuli questioned; half concerned, and just a little bit suspicious.

"No way." Kion shook his head quickly. "It doesn't make sense. Why would he trap me in the underground tunnels? What would he gain from it? It wouldn't make any sense."

"He does have a point." Ono concurred, gesturing with his wings up. "It's not exactly like Scar to do something like that."

"So.. what are you saying?" Beshte asked curiously.

"We're saying that what happened today was just a coincidence." Kion told him. "An accident. Nothing more." Kion then began to walk away off on their patrol once again, a slight favoring of his scratched paw showing.

 _XXXX_

"And he said, if this continues, Simba may have to confine Kion to Pride Rock... Sounds like an opportunity." Shupavu finished slyly.

"Mmm." Scar mused. "Well then... it sounds like Simba only needs one.. final.. push." His lips curled up in a mischievous grin; a plan already formulating in his diabolical mind.

 _XXXX_

"So.. you found a new water source on your patrol?" Simba asked, intrigued by this development.

"Yup, it's already filling up the waterway, so it'll definitely help get us through the dry season. But who knows how long it'll last."

"Well, any little bit helps, I suppose." Simba sighed earnestly. "But tell me, how did you find this water?" His tone sounded more curious than suspicious, so Kion knew he wasn't on to him.

"A rock slide. I think it must have shifted some rocks off of an underground spring or something." The cub responded simply.

"Well.. excellent work." He smiled at his son and began to walk away.

"Well glad that's over." Fuli sighed, half sarcastically.

"Yeah, good thing too." Bunga agreed. "And we didn't have to tell him about rescuing you from the tunnels." Unfortunately the king caught this and froze, turning look back at them.

"Bunga!" Kion hissed, shooting him a distasteful frown.

"What's this about a tunnel rescue?" Simba questioned, approaching the cub sternly. His eyes glaring pointedly into Kion's.

"Dad, it was just an accident." Kion confessed, shrinking back only slightly. "We needed to put out the fire so I used the Roar to put it out. The roar made the cliffs unstable and some rocks fell on me, trapping me in the caverns. Scar was not behind this. I swear." Simba remained silent, his glaring eyes still piercing the cub's soul. At this time Nala, Kiara, Tifu, Zuri, and the two royal Mjuzis exited Pride Rock to find this display.

"Simba, Kion, what is going on?" Nala asked, feeling the tension between them instantly.

"Ugh, Kion, what did you do this time?" Kiara sighed, annoyingly rolling her eyes.

"Kion got himself trapped in the Nandembo caverns, and somehow found a new water source." Simba recapped dryly, still frowning down on his son.

"Oh, Kion are you alright?!" Nala gasped, coming to him once again.

"I'm fine mom." Kion replied, firmly. "I was just trapped in the caverns, but the Guard got me out. I'll be fine."

"Well then why didn't you tell us?" Simba questioned further, his expression hardening.

"Because of this right here." Kion snapped. "Every time Scar has come after me lately, you overreact. And now any time something happens you assume it's Scar and that I need extra protection! Like I don't already _have_ it!" With that, Kion turned away from him and strode away. Stopping to sit near the edge of Pride Rock overlooking the Pridelands, not even waiting for a response. Nala, having seen this shifted her focus to the Lion King.

"Simba, Kion's not just a little cub anymore." Nala told her mate, stepping up next to him. "He has a duty now... We can't always protect him. He's going to get hurt, it comes with the job."

"But Nala. If Scar is after him, how can we be sure of what is coincidence and what is intentional?" Simba returned anxiously.

"Maybe if you allow him to explain and not assume, you might be able to decent that." The Queen encouraged, her voice still remaining calm and compassionate.

"But Nala-"

"Listen to him, Simba." Nala interrupted him gently. "Hear what he has to say. You can't let your own fear from your past with Scar, affect how you teach and guide your son. You can't teach him to fear what he doesn't know. It won't make him brave."

"*sigh* He already _is_ brave." Simba sighed, watching Kion's tail twitch at his side. "Braver than I ever was." The king lowered his head slightly in shame.

"Then maybe there's a lesson in here for you as well." Nala suggested, she leaned her head against his, to give him her encouraging touch before turning back and headed into the cave once more. When she was gone, he stood alone staring at the cub; sitting alone overlooking their homeland. Pondering what she'd said, he eventually plucked up the courage to approached him.

Kion sat there staring down at the Pridelands below, his heart sunk and his body plainly mirroring this. A sheepish sigh broke the silence and the warmth of another body joined him.

"Look, Kion. I know that this your job.. to protect the Pridelands." The older lion began. "But when it comes to Scar, my memories of him tend to cloud my better judgement." Kion stole a glance at him from the corner of his eye, that lasted for only a brief moment. "Scar was a lion that I had trusted as a cub..." his father went on. "But I eventually learned what he really was, and I have never been the same since. I believe I have told you that Scar wanted to take down Mufasa so _he_ could become king instead, haven't I?" He looked at his son. Kion turned to meet his gaze and nodded, a look of sheer confusion on his face. "And I have told you that had run away from the Pridelands after my father's death when I was young?"

"Yeah?" Kion confirmed. "Dad, where is this going?" The cub half dreaded what he was gonna day next.

"Only you can decide if you really want to know. Cause it is another story, that _also_ does not have a happy ending." Simba replied simply, a solemn and tender expression crossing his face. Kion was silent.

"If it'll explain some more things about what Scar plans to do... I'm willing to take that risk." Kion decided after a pause.

"Then come this way." Simba responded heading back down the way they'd come. Kion hesitated, before taking off after him, curiosity building as they strode out into the bright, sunny Serengeti.

 **Hey guys! Finally got the next chapter done! Sooooooooo sorry about the major wait. But things happen, and distractions pop up and then I keep forgetting and didn't know what to do next... *sigh* but I have finally done it. Hope it is worth the wait. I will try to do better about getting the next chapter done sooner. So again, major apologies! And here's til next time! Enjoy!! Thx!!!**


	13. Seeds Of The Past

Chapter thirteen: Seeds Of The Past

"What are we doing here, Dad?" Kion asked, gazing around the walls of the gorge. The sand crunched beneath their paws, as they strolled through the giant hole in the land.

"Your great-uncle, Scar, is a master of manipulation." Simba began simply, in a stately manner as they walked.

"That's one way of putting it." Kion sighed, feeling a slight twinge of bitterness and anger pinning him in the heart.

"And it was this talent, and the naive mind of my youth that brought about what major event occurred here." Simba went on. Kion suddenly stopped, and looked up at his father in surprise.

"You mean?.." he trailed off. Simba's eyes were his confirmation, and Kion gazed out at the empty gorge in dismay. "..this is where Grandfather Mufasa was killed." He breathed sadly.

"That's right. Scar used me as part of his plan to murder your grandfather." Simba said unfortunately. Kion cautiously strode forward, when he caught sight of a broken down, dead tree that he felt like he recognized. As he stared at it, he suddenly recalled seeing a vision of a painting that depicted this very tree, and a younger version of his father next to a motionless Mufasa. He blinked away the memory, as it decimated.

"That's when you left." Kion realized.

"Yes." Simba confirmed. "Scar convinced me that it was my fault, and told me to run away. I later learned that the hyenas that chased me out of the Pridelands as I fled, were sent by Scar to kill me. Be thankfully I had escaped before they could. Scar was a monster, and I had hoped that I could protect you from his barbarous and manipulative ways. And therefore allowed myself to become too overly obsessive of the situation. I believe that whatever you had just went through today, was, in fact, an accident. But next time I want you to be honest with me about what had happened. I love you too much, to lose you." Kion's heart suddenly broke at this genuine turnaround, and felt immediately guilty for his decision. The cub finally dove at his father who welcomed him in a tender embrace.

"I'm sorry, Dad." Kion breathed, sadly, hugging his father tightly.

"I'm sorry too, son." Simba replied tenderly. "I realize now that I can't always protect you like I used to. And I understand why you didn't want to say anything before. I also must learn not overreact to things like I often do." The two rubbed heads affectionately in their moment of apology. Suddenly, though, something got their attention.

"What's that?" Kion asked glancing up at Simba.

"I'm not sure." The King responded suspiciously. The tiniest pebbles of the sandy floor began to bounce around, indicating the shaking of the ground. Simba's eyes flashed. "Oh no!" He turned around and looked back, Kion followed his gaze; his jaw dropping at what they saw. Little black dots poured over the mouth of the gorge surging toward them, a rumbling noise arising with it. "Kion, run!" Simba cried, nudging the cub's shoulder with his head. The two lions sprinted off across the gorge, as the sound of pounding hooves grew; urging them to run faster down the open stretch.

 _XXXX_

"I feel terrible!" Bunga groaned. "I let it slip and now Kion's is trouble with the King." He spun around and plopped down onto the ground in disgrace, giving a horrible groan of frustration.

"Easy Bunga, I'm sure Kion won't hold it against you." Beshte encouraged optimistically.

"Yeah, but still feel bad!" The honey badger whined, looking up at the hippo; only to let himself fall flat on his back once more.

"Maybe you should go talk to him." Fuli suggested softly.

"I guess." Bunga answered, leaning his head to the right.

"Ono, see if you can find Kion." The cheetah instructed.

"On it!" The egret took off, and soared around before finally finding him. "Hapana!! Everyone.. we have to go!!" Ono cried, coming back down.

"What? why?!" Fuli asked quickly.

"Kion; and the King." Ono replied hurriedly. "Their being chased by stampeding wildebeests in a giant gorge!!!"

"What?!" Bunga sat up at this immediately.

"We gotta go help them!" Beshte cried.

"Right, let's go!" Fuli decided. "Til the Pridelands end..." the cheetah called; racing off.

"Lion Guard defend!" Came the response.

 _XXXX_

The light rumble of hooves, by now, and become and thundering pound behind them... and in front of them AND around all them!

"Keep running, Kion!" Simba called, when Kion attempted to look over his shoulder.

"We gotta stop them!" Kion called back.

"There are too many of them." Simba told him. "And we won't be able to maneuver much in here with the gorge walls. We'd need more help to stop this many wildebeests. Follow me!!" The Lion King veered off to his right, Kion soon behind him. Simba leapt up and caught a ledge, digging his claws into the rock; now hanging on the rock wall to climb out. Kion jumped up to follow him, but was blindsided and smashed to the ground by an incoming set of hooves.

"Kion!" Simba cried, seeing him roll to the ground. He released his grip as the Guard arrived, unbeknownst to him.

"There they are!!" Ono cried, zeroing in on them.

"Yeah, we can see them." Fuli responded. "Hurry!"

"I'm fine, Dad." Kion said, as Simba grabbed him by the scruff of his neck to help him up. He flinched at the soreness in his shoulder. "Just a little sore from the fall." The cub followed up.

"Ono and I'll stop the herd." Fuli decided. "Beshte, Bunga, you guys try to help Kion and Simba." The cheetah took off along the rocky ledge, with Ono soaring overhead.

"You got it!" Beshte responded. "Let's go, little B."

Kion crept to the wall next to Simba.

"We need to get out of here." Simba stated. "But the only way out is up."

"I know; but we've gotta try. It may be our only chance." Kion agreed.

"Kion!" The two lions looked over as Beshte slid down the side of the rocks to them.

"Beshte!" Kion cried, hurrying to him.

"We're here to rescue you." The hippo told him.

"Where's everybody else?" Kion asked.

"Up here!" Bunga called, waving a hand at them from above.

"Fuli and Ono are trying to stop the herd while we help get you guys out of here." Beshte went on.

"Well I think we may have chance now." Simba thought aloud, then hopping back up to the ledge. Beshte boosted Kion up for Bunga to take his paw and help pull him up; before heading around to climb back up himself. It was at that time that the herd seem too slow down; pretty soon they had completely halted, and Fuli and Ono returned to join them.

"Are you guys alright?" Fuli asked hurriedly, when she reached them.

"Yeah.. we are." Kion breathed. "Thanks guys."

"Yes, thank you Lion Guard, you have saved the day, again." Simba congratulated proudly. "Now let us all go home."

"Ono, think you can lead the wildebeests back to their grazing grounds?" Kion asked, glancing at the egret.

"Affirmative!" Ono replied, taking off. Then the rest of the animals headed back towards Pride Rock in the distance.

 _XXXX_

"Simba, Kion, are you alright?!" Nala wondered, meeting them immediately when they arrived. "Zazu saw the stampede. What happened?"

"We're fine, Nala." Simba replied, putting their worries to rest.

"Dad, we were so worried!!" Kiara cried, leaping forward to snuggle him in a lion cub hug.

"Well it's ok now." Simba told her, patting her back with his paw. "We're both fine; thanks to the Lion Guard." He looked to the team gratefully; who bravely smiled back. Kion, however, looked unfortunate even before Simba's expression changed.

"Dad?" He asked, hinting at something that the King knew right away.

"Yes, Kion, this was no doubt an act of Scar." He said, reading the cub's mind.

"How do you know?" Kion asked. Simba's eyebrows furrowed as he gazed out over Pridelands to the volcano in the distant Outlands.

"Because this is the exact way in which he murdered my father." Simba responded simply. Everyone gasped, except Nala and Rafiki; both knowing precisely what he was talking about.

"You mean that was how Grandfather Mufasa died?!" Kion wondered sadly.

"Yes." Simba sighed. "But as you know... it didn't end quite as fortunately as it did today." Kion's gaze lowered, his ears flattening solemnly at the thought. But then a change occurred... one that was sudden and quick to grow. Like a fire that consumed the driest plants possible, and turning to wildfire in seconds. A feeling that bubbled up from the very bottom of his heart and reaching out to glare through his amber eyes out into the distance. His glare was so heated, that he could swear his could melt the volcano down from here. Kion's claws unsheathed themselves stabbing the ground, if the rock beneath his paws had a voice it would be screaming in agony of this torturous act.

"Kion." Nala's voice ripped him out of his angered trance, and he softened up to look at her. A second later, he looked down just in time to see the mark of evil blink back to his Mark of the Guard. "You need to control your emotions." His mother told him. "What Scar did was terrible, but if you let your anger get out of control it could cause even more problems. And you'll be no better that Scar."

"I know.." Kion apologized, shrinking down in shame. "It's just so hard not to."

"I know son." Simba sympathized. "I know that I, myself, have struggled with my emotions getting the better of me at times as well. But I'm afraid you'll officially have to stay here on Pride Rock,.. until we can come up with a way.. to defeat Scar; permanently."

"What?! Dad, no!" Kion protested.

"I'm sorry, Kion. But we have no other option." Simba told him. "And I cannot risk your life one more time."

"Not just my life was threatened today, yours was too." Kion pointed out.

"I understand that Kion." Simba spoke up quickly. "But I'm not willing to risk your life, especially not to Scar. He has already claimed my father's life, and attempted to claim mine. I won't let him go after you as well."

"He already has, Dad." Kion reminded him. "But that doesn't mean we should hide from him."

"This isn't a permanent situation. It's just a means of regrouping, to come up with a way to take down Scar, while at the same time protecting you from another attack."

Shupavu scurried around to look at her fellow skinks.

"Looks like Scar's plan worked." She said, a pleasureful smirk on her lips.

"Guess we better go tell Scar the good news." Njano guessed, his bright tone masking the evil in his heart; yet it still poked through in his demeanor. The skinks then scurried off across the Pridelands, to deliver the news to their master.

 **Hey everybody so, crazy enough, this chapter came pretty quickly, but who knows how long the next ones will take. I think though that this story is finally nearing completion. And I can't wait to see what you think of what is to come. Enjoy!! Thx!!!**


	14. This Means War!

Chapter fourteen: This Means War!

"So, our little scheme actually worked." Scar reviewed, thoughtfully.

"Mhmhmhm, indeed." Shupavu chuckled.

"Excellent!" Scar jeered. "Then I believe the trap is set. Gather my army;... it is time to begin." The tone he set with this last statement would strike fear into anyone that were to hear it. But only the skinks heard this, though; and they only felt and undyingly, pleasureful bliss from it.

 _XXXX_

"There's gotta be a way to stop him." Kion was saying. He paced back and forth anxiously; his paws padding across the dusty stone floor. "The cave of secrets below the Lair showed us that _we_ are the key to defeating great evil.." Kion stated aloud. "We know what our great evil is, but not the way we need to defeat him. What are we missing?!" He resumed his pacing, as everyone else lounged around, watching him.

"Calm down, Kion." Fuli told him. "We'll figure it out. We always do."

"Yeah, but we need to do it soon." Kion returned anxiously. "I don't feel right staying here when the Pridelands need us. Now more than ever we _have_ to defeat Scar." The cub went back to pacing once more, when he heard something that made him stop dead in his tracks. Looking up, he darted for the door.

"Kion?!" Simba called after him. Everyone getting up to race after him. Kion however ran to the edge of Pride Rock and gazed down. His amber eyes hardening and his eyebrows furrowing across his face. When the rest of the animals arrived at his side, they all gasped.

Below them was a parade of animals; all Outlanders. Hyenas, crocs, jackals, vultures... even Kenge had returned.

"Dad?" Kion looked to his father, a stoic look on his tense face.

"Scar has sent his army into battle." Simba said finally. "This means war." Everyone eyes widened, the whole atmosphere shifting to a heavy darkened feeling hanging in the air, as a wind began to blow gently at them. Simba heard the vague whisper of a guiding force that said _"go",_ and he stared out at the approaching army with a stonefaced glare.

"Then what do we do, Dad?" Kiara asked.

"We fight back." Kion answered for him bravely. "We can't let Scar take control of the Pridelands again. Not after what he did to it, during his reign as king."

"You're right about that son." Simba said, still staring outwards. He finally broke his gaze to look at Kion. "But I still want _you_ to stay here."

"But Dad-"

"This attack could be another way to draw you out into another trap." The King told the cub. "I can't take that risk." He shifted his attention up to his left. "Makini. Stay with Kion and watch over him. The rest of you; we are going into battle.

"But dad, I can help. I have the Roar, I can finish them off. I-"

"I know you want to help." But it's too dangerous this time. Please, Kion. Sit this one out." Simba's gently eyes reflected his understanding of Kion's situation, and the cub lowered his head in defeat.

"Okay." The cub finally gave in.

"Good." The king looked up again. "Nala gather the lionesses and prepare them for battle. Lion Guard; come with me... We need to make our stand against Scar's army." Simba's grave look, sent chills rippling up Kion's spine. As worry began to build up in him; and it only grew when they began making their way down Pride Rock. Makini stood back, her heart went out to him in silent pity for what the young leader was going through; wishing she could help him in some way.

The dry ground crunched under their feet, Zazu landed on Simba's shoulder; the King and the Guard behind him glaring at the unwanted guests.

"Well, well, well, it looks like the welcoming committee is here to greet us." Janja snickered spitefully.

"This is not where you belong, Janja." Simba declared firmly. "Return to the Outlands, now." His voice slightly hardened.

"I don't think you understand, _your majesty_ , but this _is_ our home now." Rei Rei corrected. "And you are not welcome here anymore."

"The Pridelands are our territory now!" Kiburi announced smoothly.

"If you think.. that I'll just leave, and hand off the Pridelands to the likes of you and your leader, Scar, you are sorely mistaken." Simba snarled. "I will only make _that_ mistake once."

"Have it your way." Janja shrugged. "Get 'em boys!"

"Jackals, attack!!" Rei Rei howled.

"Attack!" Mzingo squawked.

"Crocodiles! Take down the King!" Kiburi thundered.

"No, you won't!" Nala called from a rock above them, as her lionesses appeared around her. Simba's mighty roar sounded and the Pridelanders lunged forward into battle, the Outlanders responding with pleasure.

"Guys, keep Kenge away from the King!" Fuli called.

"You got it, Fuli!" Beshte called. "Twende Kiboko!" Bunga leapt onto the hippo's back, as he charged toward the lizard. Beshte caught him by stepping on his tail and back.

"*grunt* Let me go!" Kenge snarled snapping back at him. Bunga jumped down and, landing on his head, hugged his arms around the lizard's jaws and held on.

"How 'bout we play a little game called quiet lizard." The honey badger decided cheekily. Kenge only struggled more, Ono dove down toward them. Spinning around Kenge's head, he looped a vine in the air and Bunga got out of the way just in time; as it tightened around the monitor lizard's snout, locking his jaws in place.

"Well that takes care of that." Ono stated, as Beshte released him and the lizard tried to shake off the vine tied to his face.

Rafiki peered slyly out of the corners of his eyes, glancing one way, then the other. Hyenas snarled and growled all around him. The first one came and the mandrill evaded it's bite; dodging and attacking the rest as they came.

"Ah haha! *Sigh* I think I am enjoying this more than they are right now." Rafiki laughed blissfully; leaning casually on his staff.

"Can't we save the chit chat for after the battle?! Kinda busy fighting to stay alive here!" Fuli affirmed, half sarcastically.

"Hm." The mandrill realized, looking around at the raging battle. "Very well." Rafiki instinctively re-entered the battle due to an attempted sneak attack from Cheezi and Chungu.

 _XXXX_

Kion's claws dug into the stone, his amber eyes tracking every fight amongst the large cluster of swinging claws and sharp talons. Kion's heart swelled with a viciously passionate anger, as a fire grew more and more at the sight before him. Feeling the wind pick up and a darkened shadow fall upon him, he diverted his attention to the skies above; the darkness suddenly fleeing from sight. Forcing himself to distinguish the flaming seed of anger within him, he gazed to his left as Ono clipped the wing of a vulture. Sending it hurtling toward the ground.

"Ono, come here!" He called, waving the egret over to him with his head.

"What is it Kion?" He asked, landing next to him.

"I have an idea." The cub responded simply, then leaned down to whisper in his ear.

 _XXXX_

Far beyond the battle, a fair distance from the Pride Rock;.. a decent sized rock concealed a glimmering face.

"How goes the battle." Scar demanded gazing up.

"Progressing." Ushari reported, slithering down from the rock. "Pride Rock should fall momentarily.

"Excellent!" Scar purred. "The day is nearly ours. And I shall finally have my prize." Scar turned to stare at nothing in particular. "Soon Simba... your reign shall finally end!"

 _XXXX_

Kion finally withdrew, "got it?"

"Affirmative!" The egret saluted and took off once more. Looking down, though, Kion's heart leaped by what he saw.

Fuli scratched at Kiburi and his crocs who had blocked her, Kiara, Tifu, and Zuri in against some trees. Bunga swung a stick at Kenge to keep him back away from himself and Beshte. The jackals had surrounded a few of the lionesses; and the rest, along with Simba and Nala, were cornered against Pride Rock by the hyenas and Rei Rei. The vultures would dive down occasionally to snap at them. Kion's anger spiked, but he was suddenly empowered push it away. He assumed his position, he let out a roar that flattened the crocs upon impact.

"Ssscar! Kion is using his roar to take down your armies!" Ushari reported regretfully.

"Meddlesome cub!" Scar cursed under his breath. "Then I believe we must silence him... permanently. Skinks! Fetch me a vulture, we need to put an end to the Pridelanders.. upper handed advantage."

 _XXXX_

Kion turned and roared again; this time delivering a blow to Kenge, who dug his claws into the ground to resist the blast. But, ultimately, he lost his grip and was blown away.

"Vultures take out Kion, on Pride Rock!" Mzingo ordered. Mwoga and a couple other vultures circled around toward him. Kion took a couple cautious steps back, before stepping forward again and roared in a blast just small enough to send them back away from him. They managed to land and Kion dodged their pecks and batted them away off the edge of Pride Rock.

"Woah!" Makini cried, as a vulture dove down, snapping at her head. Another one came, and she ducked to the ground; her staff clattering to the floor next to her. Shupavu and her skinks took this opportunity to spring from their hiding places in the crevices of the rocks, to snatch up the staff and scurry off with it into the cave.

"Hey! Come back with my bacora!!!" The young Mjuzi cried, racing after them.

Centering him self, Kion diverted his roar to the jackals scattering them away from the lionesses. The cub, then, ran his roar down the line of hyenas pushing them back, like a domino effect. Unbeknownst to him, a sly figure peeked out from the rocks a short distance around him. A sizzling rattle sounded, as they began their silent approach.

 **The plot thickens... or so I hope. Anticipating the response to this. Interested to see if this grabs your attention, and I bet it's a bit obvious who's sneaking up on Kion. But I guess we'll have to see how it all goes down. Til then... enjoy!! Thx!!**


	15. The Struggle

**~warning mentions of blood!~**

Chapter fifteen: The Struggle

Kion straightened up from his roar and gazed down at his handiwork, Outlanders laying around recovering themselves; while all the Pridelanders remained standing, regrouping with their king.

"Summon the reinforcements!" Scar ordered another vulture.

A slender maroon shape slithered between Kion's legs, approaching him from the right side. It rose off the ground a coiled around the cub's leg and up over his shoulder. At first Kion tensed, but realizing who it was he relaxed a little... until he saw his face. Ushari stared at him with a sly pleasureful grin, which sent astonishing chills down his spine. The Egyptian Cobra's body gripped his neck, whipped around his left foreleg(which he'd lifted up for only a second), and yanked him backwards causing him to stumble backwards.

"-Ushari- What- are you doing?!" Kion gasped, as he struggled to free himself.

"What- I shhould have done-.. agess ago." The snake replied, then, throwing his head back; sank his teeth into Kion's golden fur. Kion grunted at the sudden stick and began to struggle more.

 _XXXX_

Simba and the other Pridelanders all gathered to face their foes once again. The army of Scar, closed in once more. Altogether now, as they snarled and growled in premature triumph of their coming victory. Suddenly Goi Goi was knocked forward with a surprised yelp!

"Ha! Surprised to see us?" Laughed Jasiri brightly. Even more animals were knocked forward, as the whole Hyena Resistance sneak-attacked them with astonishing stealth and secrecy.

"Please." Another voice scoffed. Everyone looking up to toward it. "You didn't think this fight would be complete without more _lions_ , did you?" Zira announced, her children and lionesses fanned out behind her on both sides.

"Zira." Simba sneered distastefully.

"Yes." Zira purred, her sly grin and shady eyes locking on to the Lion King. Jasiri and her hyena family turned to growl at them, as Zira advanced forward a couple steps.

 _XXXX_

Ushari yanked at Kion's neck repeatedly, the cub shifting about trying not to lose his balance. Kion finally shot himself up onto his back paws to reach up and claw the snake off of him. Ripping the cobra's coils off his body, Kion tossed him away. Ushari adjusted himself so that he landed in such a way, as to enable him to launch himself at Kion; catching the cub's jaw on the right side with his fangs once again. Kion stepped on his tail to rip him off again. Blood trickled from the fresh wound, as Ushari hit the floor hard. The Egyptian cobra spit at the ground and leapt again; coiling himself around Kion's midsection. His jaws opened to bite the cub's right shoulder then his left ear, then his foreleg when he reached up to get him again. Each bite drew more blood, and each bite brought more pain and dizziness with it. The more Kion fought, the more tired he felt. Ushari slipped around to frontally bite Kion's face, and he instinctively grabbed the snake and ripped him away once last time. As this happened, the remaining venom dripping from the snake's fangs splashed into his right eye along with his own blood. Ushari hit the ground one last time, kicking up a cloud of dust; scarlet liquid on his lips, and a couple claw marks on his backside.

"You had it coming, cub." Ushari breathed, exhausted by the struggle; then silently crept away. Finally realizing he was gone, the adrenaline from Kion's struggle began to wear down; and was replaced with a terrifying agony! Sweat and blood dotted the ground, and he began to stumble a bit. His vision swayed and blurred, before going dark with thud!

 _XXXX_

The fight had erupted once again. Animals of different species and loyalties engaged in the heated rage of all-out war. That fight, however, was halted completely by a low rumble that grew steadily closer.

"What is that?" Nala asked, in both surprise and breathlessness. Simba gazed off to his left; finding the origin of the noise, which, he found, belonged to that of many feet and hooves.

"Reinforcements." The king replied simply. Lo and behold, pounding across the Savannah came the entire Pridelanders United army; led by Ono. Elephants, crocodiles, antelope, hippos and galagos; all charging in to save the day to the sound trumpeting and native lingual battle cries. The Outlanders stared at this sight blankly.

"That's a lot of animals!" Chungu gasped.

"H-hyeah!!" Cheezi whined. "Hwe can't take on that many!"

"Maybe _you_ can't, but we _lions_ can." Zira snarled dryly at them.

"Well, I would _love_ to see you try,.." Janja stammered nervously. "but.. we gotta go! Come on boys! Time to beat it!"

"Uh-I second that! Let's go kids!" Rei Rei called, retreating. And all the other Outlanders fell in line. Zira and her lions on the other hand, stuck around. The Pridelands army stopped, all glaring at them bravely; waiting for the right moment. Zira took one look at Simba and groaned to herself.

"Lionesses, with me." She ordered, strolled stiffly away. Everyone watched as they disappeared into the distance; once they had fully gone they approached their king.

"Kion alerted us of the attack, your majesty." Ma Tembo told them.

"Us too." Jasiri put in, stepping forward.

"And I brought them to help." Ono finished perkily, from his perch on Beshte's back.

"Well, I guess Kion was able to help us after all." Simba smiled proudly.

"Speaking of Kion.." Fulie realized, glancing up at Pride Rock. "Where is he? He was watching the battle like the whole time." Simba and Nala looked to one another.

 _XXXX_

The King and Queen stopped dead at the top of the steps; the Guard, Rafiki and Jasiri following suit at the sight they beheld. Makini sat sadly near a golden shape on the floor. The young mandrill sobbed and turned her tearful eyes toward them; sadness and hurt piercing straight through to their very souls. The group quickly drew closer, stopping with terrified gasp.

Kion lay sprawled out exactly where Ushari had left him, crimson stripes boldly extended from punctured wounds and ripped skin, soaking his already sweat, and tear-soaked coat. Weak, shaky breaths steadily pushed his chest up and down; a painful cringe plastered across the cub's face.

"What happened to him?" Simba questioned. Rafiki took a few steps closer. And ran his hand over Kion's skin, avoiding the marks and blood.

"He has been bitten by a poisonous snake." The royal Mjuzi observed. "And from the looks of it... multiple times." He gestured to the many puncture wounds trickling with blood.

"But- he was fine earlier." Fuli recalled.

"I'm sooo sorry your majesties!!" Makini cried, throwing herself before Simba and Nala. "I left Kion for a only a short while to get my bacora staff back from some skinks; but when I returned he was like this!! I shouldn't have left him even for a second. I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I- I-.."

"There, there, Makini." Rafiki soothed pulling her up to hug her close, the young mandrill breaking down crying into him. "You are not to blame. There was much chaos that prevented any of us to see this coming."

"Except for we should have, Rafiki." Simba decided, looking intensely up at him; guilt painted in his expression. "I do not hold it against your pupil for this, as it is not my place to question due to the circumstances. But we should have left someone more capable of protecting him behind."

"Simba, there _was_ no one else. Everyone we had needed to be in the fight against the Outlanders." Nala reasoned.

"Then this is my fault." Simba concluded finally. "At least if he'd have been fighting in the battle, he wouldn't have been left alone where he could easily be targeted."

"This isn't your fault." Nala responded quickly. "Kion would have been in danger either way. But right now let's focus on finding a way to cure him." The king pondered this for a moment.

"Is there a cure for this?" He asked, looking to his royal Mjuzi. Rafiki placed his big hand over Kion's head and ran it down his neck in a single stroke.

"There is no confirmed cure for this kind of bite." He said gravely. "But there are things we can try to counteract the venom's effects."

"What kinds of things?" Beshte asked hopefully.

"We will have to try as many remedies and treatments as we can to try and slow the venom completely if we are to keep Kion alive." Rafiki declared. "Therefore, we must enlist all the help we can find, to gather the ingredients for it as fast as we can."

 _XXXX_

"We are more than ready to assist." Ma Tembo offered eagerly. "Kion has done many good things for us elephants. And has helped save us from danger countless times. It is only fitting that we return the favor in his desperate time of need."

"And don't forget to include us antelopes." Bupu insisted.

"The galagos are ready to help in any _small_ way we can." Laini piped up hopefully.

"Thank you.. everyone. Your help would be most appreciated." The King communicated his gratitude both through his tone _and_ his overall demeanor, then turned his attention to Rafiki. "What do have to do?" He asked finally. The royal Mjuzi took his staff and began drawing in the dirt, pictures of the items he needed.

"We will need Ginger root for the pain, as well as Lavender, Clove and Wintergreen. They can also act as anti-inflammatories to bring down the swelling. Ginger also has an antibacterial component that can hopefully attack the poison in his system. And we will need Cypress for dizziness and headaches; and the African Wild Potato for any delirium he will likely experience."

"Great! Is that it?" Fuli asked, anxiously to begin.

"No." Rafiki shook his head. "Makini will stay behind and try to bring his fever down. While I head to my tree. There are a few things that I have there that might help as well." The young mandrill nodded intently. "And finally, it is paramount that we find the African Nightshade flower. It is designed to attack venom from snake bites to neutralize it. But, of course, there is no guarantee it'll work, though it may be Kion's only hope."

"So where can we find this flower?" Simba wondered.

"It is a rare kind of flower, but you can find it in the canyons near the zebras grazing grounds. It's vines have nettles that contain its own form of protection that is mostly poisonous to all creatures unless they've been bitten by a snake, or have been poisoned in another way."

"Great, Ono and I'll go find the Nightshade flower." Fuli decided.

"Bring back the vine of the flower, but do not get cut or poked by the nettles." Rafiki warned. "They can make you _very_ sick _very_ quickly!"

"I think I gotcha covered on that one." Bunga said, crossing his arms confidently.

"Climb on." Fuli told him, noticing to him. And as soon as he did, they set off; Ono soaring above them. And as they left, Rafiki instructed the other animals on which item they should retrieve.

"Now go! Time is of the essence!" The old mandrill told them. "We must begin treating Kion as soon as possible... if we are to help him in time." And with that, he set off towards Mzemu Grove to fetch the treatments he had at his tree; as the rest of the Pridelanders scattered to race against the invisible ticking clock.

 **Whasup everybody!! So this chapter was hard because I couldn't actually find a cure for an Egyptian Cobra bite; so I essentially made one up( _sort of_ ). Also the African Nightshade flower is a plant I made up(as far as I know anyway). But the rest of the items I said were real(based on the research I had to do which wasn't fully helpful). That being said, there are a few things on Rafiki's list that I didn't specify, but I'm sure I can work some more of them in somehow in the coming chapters. Now granted this cure is actually a bunch of cures and I'm not fully sure how it all would _actually_ work. But, I hope it's interesting just the same(despite the major inaccuracy(s)). I apologize if it's incorrect or seems strange to you. But for those of you who don't mind, thank you for bearing with me!! Enjoy!! Thx!!!**


	16. Precious Time

Chapter sixteen: Precious Time

"So-.. how rare- is this flower?!" Fuli called between breaths, as she ran on toward the canyons.

"I'm not sure." Ono called back. "I've only heard of it once... well besides just now."

"But you do know what it looks like,.. right?" Bunga asked, a bit worried.

"Yes,.. well..sort of." The egret admitted awkwardly.

"Perfect." Fuli cursed under breath, but not at all in anger rather than frustration.

"But I do think I remember it just enough, to know it when I see it." Ono followed up optimistically.

"Well-... let's hope that you do..." Fuli huffed, only a bit winded by now. "For Kion's sake."

 _XXXX_

Kion's chest rose and fell roughly, the rigidity of each breath growing by the minute. Loose strands of his reddish mane plastered itself to his neck and head due to his own sweat. The crimson hue blended in to the irritation that had no doubt arisen from the puncture wounds on his face. His eye just barely opened, and they could see the redness that had infected it as well. The blood, by now, had mostly dried; and now accompanying it, was the enlarging effect of swelling coupled with rashes of the skin. Kion sighed and blinked, his eyes barely able to perform this act; completely unable to open them further than a fine slit. Makini wetted a leaf and dabbed it across the cub's forehead, this act seeming to have no noticeable affect on him. Nala stood over him solemnly; hoping with all her being that they could help him in time. Kiara peered around her mother, her eyes glazing over anxiously; fearing she might cry. Until now, she hadn't really realized how much she truly and deeply loved her brother. And it was now, more than ever, that she prayed that he would be alright.

 _XXXX_

"This is it." Ono called. "The Nightshade flower should be somewhere in here."

"Great, let's go!" Fuli decided. Bunga leapt off of the cheetah's back to spread out. He approached the far wall ran his hands along it, hoping to seek out anything that could be the plant in which they sought. Fuli sniffed the air, then dropped her nose to the ground as she strode forward. Ono flipped and flapped around through the shady gorge, he sharp eyes scanning the walls from a higher elevation than his friends. His vision zoomed out further to a fork in the path through the canyon. Squinting to see more clearly, he caught sight of something. There, in the inner wall of the right fork, with which the two paths met; was a deep eggplant colored flower with dark vines hanging out of the rocks.

"Guys! I think I found it! Come on!" He dove off in the direction he wished to go, flapping furiously to go as fast as he possibly could. Fuli and Bunga looked up at him and followed him quickly, not taking their eyes off him for a moment. Reaching the place in which he thought he'd seen the plant they all stared at it intently. The long vines did indeed have nettles on them, and the purple flowers hung loosely from them, as though they constantly dangled there in disgrace. Or because they were of some kind of melancholy scourge that kept them eternally sad, the colored petals seeming to drip off of it like tears being shed.

"He have to be careful." Ono cautioned. "Like Rafiki said, this plant's nettles contain a toxin that is dangerous to most animals. We don't wanna find out what that entails."

"Ok, Bunga, try and get a couple of the vines free." Fuli instructed. " _Carefully_ , we don't want you to get infected by this thing. Once you've gotten it, Ono can fly it back to Kion."

"I got it!" Bunga scoffed, he then crawled up the wall, grabbing easy foot holds to reach the plant. Minding the nettles, the honey badger carefully began to pull apart the brambles. Finally, he managed to find the source of them to break off a few of the vines.

"That should do it, it's all you, Ono!" The honey badger called, shaking the vines in the air toward him; and holding the rocky wall with the other. The egret immediately dived down to accept them, and flew away with them as fast as he could manage. Bunga then slid down the wall to the ground and headed back to Fuli, who crouched down slightly for him to get on her back to race back towards Pride Rock.

 _XXXX_

Kion managed a heavy audible breath, sounding almost like a weak cough. By now the swelling had worsened,.. as did the pain. All Kion could feel... all he could think about... was how much he hurt. And how much he wished it to end. His eye had been swollen shut, and stung whenever he tried to open it. Any attempt to move sent even more pain erupting through his body. A heaviness weighed upon him, and he found it to be getting more and more difficult to breathe. His thoughts were as scattered as the wounds on his skin. Not one of them able to hold a linear path. His brain seeming to fail him, prohibiting him from thinking in straight lines. Instead he only thought in bits and pieces; many pieces of many thoughts. All being pushed together like a puzzle mixed with other puzzles that don't match it in the least. And trying to decipher them all only made him more confused, and tired him rather quickly. The distraction of pain was definitely a factor, as was the fever and pounding headache that came with it.

 _XXXX_

Nala, with her look of torturous concern and helplessness, looked up a the slightest noise. Kiara and her friend's glanced up as well, their faces lighting up as a tear snuck down the princess cub's cheek.

"I am returned!" Rafiki declared, making his way into the room with an assortment of things cradled in one arm; the other hand clasping his bacora, giving him a base of support along with his legs. "Makini, go out and collect all the other ingredients when they arrive." The old mandrill instructed.

"Of course Rafiki!" The younger mandrill responded taking off out of the cave. Kion groaned weakly and Rafiki placed a hand to his forehead.

"His fever is rising." The wise Mjuzi sighed unfortunately.

"But you'll be able to stop it,.. right?" Kiara asked desperately, peering up at him anxiously.

"I will try. But I cannot promise anything." This pained him to say, but even Rafiki, himself, prayed that he could.

"Rafiki! Rafiki!" Ono's voice drew their eyes up, as the egret flew in from the hole above them. "We have the Nightshade vines." He said, holding them up while hovering in place.

"Wonderful! Now, quickly bring them down here!" Rafiki said, relief washing over him in his tone. The egret dove down quickly and carefully set them down next to the mandrill and landed a short distance away from it.

"How's Kion?" He asked nervously, turning his eyes on the cub.

"Not so good." Rafiki sighed. "But hopefully now we have a chance." He took up the vines and began to carefully wrap them around Kion's legs and up around his neck and head. He then, very carefully, pressed the nettles into the cub's golden, blood-stained coat with tender, skilled fingers. Fuli and Bunga finally returned, the honey badger barely waiting for the cheetah to stop moving as he jumped off of her; to race over to Kion's side.

"Is.. he gonna be ok?" Fuli asked, daring herself to approach; almost wondering if she wanted to see her leader in his weakened state.

"Only time will tell, I'm afraid." Rafiki sighed, fingering the cub's mane away for his forehead, to rub a substance into his skin. The cheetah's ears sank back, as did Beshte's and the Royal Family's as they stared down at him solemnly; waiting for a change to occur.

 _XXXX_

Kion lay still, his breaths only slightly improved; indicated by the steady rise and fall of his side. The look of pain remained plastered across his face, as he was still experiencing a lot of it; though it was unbeknownst to the rest of the group on the extent of it. Everyone was silent; and still, almost afraid to move, for fear of disturbing the already tense atmosphere.

"I have the rest of the ingredients!!" Makini hollered, racing back into the Lair; arms full.

"Good, now bring them here." Rafiki instructed urgently. He brushed aside some empty gourd bowls, to clear a space for Makini to empty her hands of the contents she had brought.

"Now, we must mix up as many different cures as we can." The mandrill stated, sitting down cross-legged on the stone floor before the items. Rafiki instructed Makini on what to do and gave her the materials to did it, while he busied himself with other ones. The rest of the animals simply looked on helplessly, Kion groaned and only attempted to lift his head which failed near immediately. This, however, was the first and only attempt, as he was too tired to try again.

"There! I think we have all we need for now." Rafiki said finally. Gathering the different treatments together, they applied each one; and waited anxiously for any form of result.

 **Phew! Finally got another chapter done. Still don't know how many more chapters are left but I'm gonna try to make it to twenty. And given how this is chapter sixteen(and the plans I have for the resolve), it's quite possible. ;D Anyway, enjoy this new chapter! Thx!!**


	17. The Outcome

Chapter seventeen: The Outcome

The sun had begun to set ages ago, and with its sinking path to the horizon, so did sleep drag the animals into sleep; picking them off one by one. Eventually Rafiki was the only one still awake. He draped a leaf blanket over Kion, as the cub released another heavy sigh.

"Be strong, young one." The mandrill murmured to him, as he did this. Then, taking up his staff, he strode over a short distance to sit down; draping on arm over his knee and holding his staff in that hand.

 _XXXX_

 _Kion could hear his own breaths, when suddenly he opened his eyes. Only to find that he was standing upright; he felt no pain, or discomfort. The sickened feeling in his stomach was gone, the pressure in his head diminished; and the presence of anyone other than himself was completely numbed beyond his ability's reach. All that was there was darkness, acting as his companion; no light to be found for as far as he could see._

 _"What?!" His voice echoed in an off-toned way, unlike how it would sound in a cave or canyon. A sudden cackling laugh startled the cub, as he frantically searched for its origin. The voice he knew... and dreaded. He tensed as the ground jerked under him and began to rise. He slid back, as a dark shape began to form from the darkness of the ground. The shape becoming more defined and developing lips that adopted the laugh as it continued to ring out. Two eyes burst to life, and the characteristic slit over one of them further confirmed his dread immediately._

 _"Scar." Kion sneered, scowling up at him._

 _"Yes... it.. is.. **I**.." Scar bellowed another loud, long cackle. Suddenly he burst into flames, which Kion could feel the heat from and retreated back from it to avoid being burnt. "Ahahaha! Got you now lion cub!" Kion whipped his head to the left to find and fiery looking Janja appear from the floor as well. "Going sssomehwere, Kion?" Ushari snaked up from the dark ground also bursting into flames, as he snapped at Kion; sizzling sparks escaping his venomous jaws. Proceeding them came, Rei Rei and the jackals, Kiburi and his float, and even the vultures, skinks and Kenge materialized. All of them flaming like Scar. Kion stepped around in different ways nervously, his gaze darting around at all the faces of his flaming enemies. All of them were closing in, ready to charge at any moment. The Outlanders' teeth bared, growling with saliva dripping out; and their hair standing on end in a threatening manner._

 _"Kion!" The cub looked up to his left. There, far out in the distance, was a light. A brilliant light that reached out to him in a friendly way, beckoning him to come in. And then he realized, squinting, that the light originated from the four animals he called his friends._

 _"You're better than these guys!" Fuli called to him._

 _"Yeah! Kick their tails, Kion!" Bunga shouted coolly, crossing his arms._

 _"Come to us!" Beshte called._

 _"And you'll be safe from harm!" Ono finished, from the hippo's back. Kion stared out to them, the Outlanders in his path, he desperately wanted to go to them. But saw no way to get there... until he remembered one way. A split second decision became his roar, as he roared up into the sky; sending a ring of power down on his enemies, blowing out their flames and scattering them at his feet. Finishing the roar, he leapt over the fallen Outlanders and sprinted towards the Guard._

 _"Don't let him get away!" Scar thundered. Kion glanced over his shoulder and realized that the Army of Scar was now pursuing him; and he ran faster. 'What I wouldn't give to be Fuli right about now.' He thought. He had almost made it to his friends, when a mountain rose up in front of him. Scar's face cut him off and he seemed to be pulled into the evil lion's eyes as darkness swirled around them..._

 _Kion opened one eye, then the other._

 _"You can not be rid of me." Scar told him as a cave painting of himself using the roar appeared. "I will be with you always... in the darkest parts of your mind." The photo changed into that of Kion using the roar. "I am your teacher... I.. am... your Master!!" The photo changed once more, to an image or Scar's Lion Guard destroying a tall structure of what looked like Pride Rock, but it was hard to tell. Scar thundered with laughter once more, as the structure came crashing down. Kion's eyes watch; wide with horror. His amber colored eyes glistened with the crystal lakes of tears welling up in them; all sense of fight draining from him, as though he'd lost the biggest battle possible. Scar's laugh was suddenly halt with a cry of agony! A light of unknown origin bursting through from all four sides._

 _"Nothing is lost as long as **we're** here!" Beshte declared. A beam of light coming off him and onto Scar._

 _"And nothing will stop us!" Ono added determinedly, blasting the same light into the evil lion._

 _"As long as we stick together!" Fuli announced._

 _"No one can beat us!!!" Bunga finished. Scar roared, as though in excruciating pain, as the light finally spread to Kion, and enveloped Scar with one final shout!..._

 _XXXX_

Golden rays poked through the holes and pierced his eyes from underneath his eyelids. Kion's eyes cringed at the intense light, knocking on them like they were doors calling his pupils put to play. Pain was still a factor, and a heaviness remained over his body like a blanket; unrelated to the leaf covering him up. His face and jaws ached from the swelling, as did his whole upper half. Even the thought of movement, brought tears to his eyes, none of which escaping down his face. His ear twitched at a scuffling sound, but made no attempt to investigate. The sun begged him further to open his eyes, yet he persisted just the same. He groaned and only slightly shifted.

"Hey-.. Simba." He heard a voice say softly; which he easily recognized as his mother's. "I think he's waking up."

"Are you sure?" He heard the lion king ask, the sound of his voice,.. and his paws, coming closer.

"I saw him move." Nala returned. Kion was now realizing that he could breath more easily, and the pins and needles feeling had somewhat diminished from his extremities. His paw twitched again, falling silent once more.

"There it is again." Nala commentated.

"At least we know he's still alive." Fuli remarked optimistically, the softness of her tone was an unusual sound for the cheetah. Though Kion knew why she was like this; and found it quite endearing.

"So.. does that mean he'll be ok?" He heard Bunga asked hopefully. A big warm hand touch his forehead, both pain and comfort resulted and he grunted; withdrawing only as far as he could go, which wasn't far given his position.

"His fever is decreasing." Rafiki said, sighing happily.

"Thank goodness." Simba smiled gratefully.

"So.. he _will_ be ok?" Kiara asked, repeated Bunga's earlier statement.

"We will have to wait and see." Rafiki told her tenderly. "But as of right now... his response to the cures are very encouraging." A small paw tapped Nala's ever so slightly, and she looked down.

"Kion?" She addressed her son, astonished to finally see his amber eyes hollowly staring up at her. The Queen drew closer, as did the rest of the animals with her. Kion just stared, he shifted his shoulder up a little sending a burning fire up and down his leg.

"Kion, don't! You need to recover first." Fuli told him. Kion opened his mouth.

"Don't try to talk yet." His mother told him. "Your face has a lot of damage from the bite marks." Kion closed his mouth again, and pressed his eyes closed gently.

"That's right, son." Simba soothed. "Rest some more." He finished while walking away. The animals gathered together a short distance from Kion, while he rested once more. "So where do we go from here?" Simba asked, turning to Rafiki.

"Your majesty, you may not believe this... but I believe that _that_... was one of the best responses we could possibly have received from him, after what has happened." The old Mjuzi stated brightly. "All we can do now is continue the treatments, and hope he continues to improve. The venom he was infected with, may have compromised his physical stability and he may need to re-learn how to walk again; but otherwise the effects should only be temporary."

"Hawh!!! That's a relief." Nala sighed thankfully.

"Yes, it is the best outcome possible." Rafiki smiled. "But I urge you to avoid touching Kion's wounds, until they are fully healed. The poison may still be present and we do not want anyone else to become infected. Makini and I will keep Kion's wounds clean and make sure they heal properly. But for now.. we must all let him rest." They glanced over at Kion, who heavily pulled his paws over his face. But when he received more pain, he withdrew and shifted again. Catching on to this, Makini glanced to her right. Snatching up a leaf, she hurried over and placed it over Kion's face re-placing his paw with the other; the cub falling silent in response to this.

"Well done, Makini." Rafiki praised proudly.

"Poa, good thinking Makini." Beshte marveled.

"Thank everyone!" Makini declared. Kion twitched, and Makini quieted again. "Sorry!" She whispered, then drew in a deep breath. "Shwari." She silently told herself.

"Well done again." Rafiki whispered, tenderly. "Now, let us leave him to rest." The mandrill began ushering them all out of the Lair. "Makini and I will watch over Kion. In the meantime, you all have duties you must attended to, we will be fine."

"Thank you, Rafiki." Simba told his royal advisor graciously. The Royal Mjuzi bowed his head simply, and the animals headed off on their way.

 **Yesterday's chapter and today's kinda carried into each other quite easily, so they didn't take long to write. The next one, however, may not. Only time'll tell how long it takes.** **Also just to clarify the appearance of Scar and his Army was a dream(though you could probably figure that out;D). And, thus, the army mainly symbolized the venomous snake bites' in a dream format. Can't wait to hear your thoughts on this!! Thx!!!**


	18. Rocky Road To Recovery

Chapter eighteen: Rocky Road To Recovery

The animals soon returned later... Too anxious to stay away for long, to check in on Kion.

"So, there's still one thing I'm not understanding.." Nala ventured slowly, as they gathered together away from Kion once more. "Who did this and why?"

"Unfortunately it is hard to say." Rafiki sighed. "All I know is that these bites are from the same snake. Likely due to a struggle between Kion.. and the snake."

"So.. was it a planned attack, or could it be an accident?" Beshte wondered.

"No, this was clearly intentional." Rafiki confirmed definitively. "Someone _wanted_ to attack Kion."

"Any chance it could be Scar?" Fuli asked, a searing, burning anger beginning to rise up in her at the mention of his name.

"Hm... perhaps." Rafiki mused.

"It is definitely possible." Simba emphasized, a disturbed tone in his voice. "Scar has been trying to attack Kion.. in order to hurt me and... the Pridelands."

"Then what should we do?" Fuli asked curiously.

"For now... we will work on helping Kion to rest and recover." Rafiki decided simply. A sudden bout of mumbling got their attention and after a few moments, they realized where it was coming from.

"-Ush..sh..sh.. shari..I sh.. -arri. Ush..sh.. -sh- ..ari..." Kion mumbled, his breaths constricted and staccato.

"Shh, Kion, don't try to talk." Nala soothed, yet the cub persisted.

"Sh..sh...-ari! Ush..ari..."

"Please, Kion, save your strength." Simba urged.

"I..it was..s shari-shari. Ush-...Shari..."

"Wait, what is he trying to say?" Fuli asked, confused, as Kion slowed his mumbling.

"I-it was..s Ushari!" Kion's voice finally cooperated with him; but what he said.. was barely audible.

"Wait.. what did he just say?!" Ono wondered, a bit alarmed.

"Did he just say Ushari's the one who bit him?!" Bunga cried, dumbstruck.

"No way!" Ono cried.

"Why would he do that?!" Beshte gasped.

"It is hard to say." Rafiki sighed. "But if this is the case he must be dealt with. Called into question, until any further evidence sheds light on the situation."

"Kion will be more than welcome to tell us what happened..." Simba said, in a rather stately manner. "Once he has recovered a bit more." Kion's eyes blinked and closed again, his frantic behavior melting away.

"I don't understand." Fuli said looking up from Kion. "Why would Ushari wanna hurt Kion? What did he do to him?"

"Nothing." Ono decided. "A least I don't think so." He followed up thoughtfully.

"We will find out.." Simba began. "Once we find him." The glare in his eyes could've been the dim light showing through the entry to the cave; but Nala knew the latter was true.

"Simba. We can't overact." She reasoned, a tender firmness to her tone. "You are still the King; and might I add you're respected by most, if not, all of your subjects. We can't betray that trust." Simba's brow furrowed; and, after a moment, relaxed again. He dropped his head with a sigh.

"You're right." He sighed in defeat.

"We've gotta remember that; avenging Kion is on bottom of our list right now." Nala went on, stepping up next to her mate. "The top priority is getting Kion back on his feet again. Second is dealing with Scar and his army."

"You know.." Fuli began to realize. "Now that I think of it... isn't it a bit convenient that Kion disappeared from view _after_ we started to win the battle?" The rest of the animals glanced around at each other, beginning to recognize the truth of this fact.

"You don't think..." Ono trailed.

"Ushari's been working with Scar?!" Beshte finished for him

"No way!! It can't be!!" Bunga cried, placing his hands to his head in shock.

"As much as I hate to admit it..." Fuli sighed looking at Kion and then back at them with a saddened expression. "I think they're right."

"If this is true, he is no longer welcome in the Pridelands." Simba decided sternly. "Not after this."

"I agree, but let's wait for Kion to recover some more." Nala told her mate. "At least if he's better we can come up with a plan to put an end to this."

"I'm not letting him get into trouble again." Simba insisted.

"I know, but you have to admit Kion _does_ have a way with strategy. We could use his skills on how to handle this. If he didn't hesitate to bite Kion, he might not even think _twice_ to do it again to you or any _one_ of us."

"I.. understand, Nala." Simba looked to his son, as the cub stiffly shifted positions; yet staying asleep.

 _XXXX_

Kion had been sleeping quite peacefully; when suddenly he rolled himself upright onto his paws. His head sagged, as he groggily began an attempt to stand. His eyes were barely open and he wobbled about on his weak paws.

"Kion!" Nala cried, hurrying to her son quickly. Ono landed nearby and slowly guided the cub to lay down again. Kion's head shot up uncontrollably a couple of times, as though he were not in control of his own body; finally relaxing his head down again. All the personality seeming to be completely drained from his glazed, hollow eyes.

"That was too close." Ono sighed, holding a wing over Kion; hopefully discouraging the idea of getting up again.

"He is probably experiencing strange reactions in his brain." Rafiki explained. "The venom unfortunately affects his mind. So who knows how aware he really is of his surroundings."

"Did- he seem to be veering to the left a bit?" Fuli pointed out, observantly.

"Hey yeah?" Beshte realized. Rafiki looked down at the cub thoughtfully.

"It's like he can't see straight." Ono thought aloud. Rafiki approached Kion's head and waved in front of his left eye... he blinked. He took his chin into his hand and waved at his right eye... _nothing_.

"Or he cannot see at all..." the mandrill said, concern becoming evident in his tone. The other animals looking to him immediately in shock of what he'd just said. Their hearts simultaneously skipping a beat by this horrifying thought.

"How can you be sure?!" Nala cried in panic, desperately praying it wasn't so.

"He did not respond to me when I tested his sight on the right side." Rafiki replied gravely. "He may be losing his sight due to the poison that has gotten into it."

"But there is a way to stop it, right?" Bunga asked hopefully.

"Perhaps..." Rafiki mused. "But we must act quickly." He headed over to the remaining supplies and took out a gourd bowl. Taking up a large lily-type bud he gently squeezed its liquified contents into the bowl, then, grabbing another type of flower as well as the Nightshade, ground them into the substance. When he'd finished, he poured the mixture into a gourd; and shook it gently. He then returned to the cub's side. Using his thumb and pointer finger, he gently held his eye open and dropped the substance into it; but only a drop or two. Kion grunted, and withdrew, clenching his eyes closed.

"He should be fine." Rafiki decided straightening up again. "I will continue treating his eye for the blindness and hopefully we can resolve it with the rest of his injuries."

 _XXXX_

The next few days, Kion didn't do anything but sleep. He only woke up occasionally to eat and drink; but even then he didn't eat much. Otherwise all that he'd do would occasionally shift positions, and grunt at the pain it brought. All the animals waited anxiously; some even pacing about for hours waiting for a change to occur. Though their long, agonizing wait, they would find, was not in vain.

 **Another chapter finished!! ;D Getting ever closer to the end of this fic! Got an idea in mind, just ironing out how to get there! Hopefully soon it'll get to that point. Anyway, enjoy this new chapter!! Thx!!!**


	19. Plans In Motion

Chapter nineteen: Plans In Motion

Kion coughed and shifted, his eyes slowly blinking open. The animals drew closer hopefully, all praying that this action was something more than just changing positions. Kion's amber eyes peered out at them, looking glassy and distant, as his eyelids rose away. The shapes standing around him partially blurred into clearness.

"Dad." Kion breathed, his voice so dry, he could barely form the words.

"I'm here, son." Simba assured him. Kion shifted himself so he was propped up onto his front paws again, his head hanging a bit. A big hand, which he recognized as Rafiki's, took his chin and eased his head up to the light. Kion blinked at the light and squinted a bit with one eye.

"Hm.." the mandrill mused. "Kion, can you see?" He asked a moment later.

"Kind of." The cub rasped uncertainly. Rafiki covered his right eye with his other hand.

"And now?" He asked.

"Not really." Kion shook his head as best he could, despite the hands on his face prohibiting his movement. Rafiki removed his hand from Kion's right eye, and waved over Kion's left eye.

"Can you see that?" He asked.

"All I see is movement." Kion replied simply. Rafiki removed both hands and stepped back.

"The treatment is working." He said finally. "It will take quite a while for his sight to fully return, so we must keep an eye on him; especially when he becomes strong enough to move around again."

"At least it is improving." Simba stated thankfully.

"And Kion is healing." Nala added sliding over to sit with her mate, looking at her son tenderly.

"And now that you are Kion,..." Fuli trailed off; seriousness and concern on her face. "We've got a problem..."

 _XXXX_

"What do you think we should do, Kion?" Bunga asked after they'd told him everything that had transpired after his disappearance from the battle. Kion glared at the ground in thought.

"We need to let them think they've won." The cub responded certainly.

"What?" The Guard responded quizzically.

"We need them to believe that they've succeeded with their plan." Kion repeated. "Listen, Scar _wanted_ Ushari to bite me because he knew his venom would take me out for good. It would ensure his victory and he could come back; without have to worry about my roar stopping his army from reaching Pride Rock to take control of it. Sending Ushari to bite me, was part of his plan to stop us from winning the battle. And if he can assume that I'm gone, it'll give us an element of surprise that could help us to finally take him out; once and for all."

"Great plan." Fuli noted. "But how are we gonna defeat Scar for good?"

"We learned from the Caves below the Lair that as the Lion Guard we have the power that can defeat great evil, already inside us." Kion returned simply. "Just as I have the power of the Roar and this new power of reading and understanding the cave paintings; I believe we all have a power inside of us through the mark of the Guard that we can use to defeat Scar. If we channel that power into the volcano and destroy it, we should be able to send Scar back to wherever he came from, so no one can ever talk to him again."

"Then, I guess, you have a plan on how we're gonna do that... right?" Ono asked, nervously hoping that he was right.

"Sure do." Kion smiled simply; and began to explain. "If were gonna do this; I need to disappear. And here's how we're gonna do it..."

 _XXXX_

Skinks scurried amongst the rocks. Coming up over the top, they peered out over the animals gathered in front of Pride Rock.

"Today; we honor someone whom we've lost this day." Simba announced solemnly. "My son Kion, was a great leader of the Lion Guard; and will be known as a hero for many generations to come."

"Hm.." Shupavu mused.

"Kion set an example for all of us to learn from." Nala agreed, stepping forward herself. "And may we all remember that nothing is impossible; as long as we work together."

"Hm, Scar will wanna know about this." Shupavu said finally, heading back the way they'd come. Ono peeked out from the branches of the tree he was hiding in, and zeroed in on them scuttling away from them. Seeing this, he took off toward the funeral to land amongst the Guard.

"I think it worked." Ono reported surely.

"Good. Now we wait." Simba decided. "...The right moment will be upon us in due time."

 _XXXX_

"It's true." Shupavu reinforced definitively. "Kion is finished."

"Excellent.." Scar purred pleasurefully. "Then we can finally finish what we have already started... As easy as it was, I don't know why we didn't think to use Ushari's venom sooner. But no matter... Kion is no longer a problem for us.. and now it is time to finish this!"

 _XXXX_

"So how long do we wait?" Fuli asked.

"Not at all." Ono said, flapping back down to them. "I just saw the Outlanders heading towards the volcano. They're probably meeting there to get orders from Scar."

"Then the time is now." Simba decided. "Hurry! We need to begin immediately!"

 _XXXX_

"So anyone know what this is about, exactly?" Rei Rei was saying to Janja dryly, as they approached the inner courts of the volcano.

"It's about!.. the Pridelands." Scar declared obviously, as his face burst to life from the lava pool below. The animals perked up at his booming voice, only slightly afraid. "Kion no more." Scar went on. "Which means we can easily overpower the animals that remain. Without their _precious_ leader, the Lion Guard is nothing more than a group of random animals."

"That's right." Zira concurred. "They should be nothing for _us_ to overcome."

"Now go!" Scar bellowed grandly. "Take back the Pridelands." The entire army of Scar turned to leave, as Scar dematerialized into fire once more.

 _XXXX_

"This is going to be so easy." Janja snickered. "Without that annoying lion cub, we can do whatever we want!! Including eat whatever animals we want!!"

"You'll have to beat us to it Janja." Rei Rei snapped greedily. They were all stopped, by a big golden paw crunching in the sandy ground in front of them. Simba, Nala, and the animals of the Pridelands stood in their path, brave expressions on their faces.

"Well look who it is;.. the Pridelanders." Janja observed slyly. "And look!.. No Lion Guard.. and _no_ Kion."

"It matters not, Janja." Simba declared controversially. "Scar returned.. only to see my end. But on the contrary.. _I_ am here to see _his_ end."

"Puh, like that's gonna happen." Rei Rei sniffed.

"Everyone knows Scar can never be defeated." Kiburi stated certainly.

"Oh yeah?!" Fuli's voice got their attention and they looked up. The speedy cheetah, along with Bunga, Beshte and Ono, stood there.

"Yeah, yeah, so what. You got the other members of the Guard here, big deal." Janja scoffed. "Whatcha gonna do? Kion's gone, which means you don't got nothing!!.. including that _Roar of the Elders_."

"Enough!" Zira snapped. "Let's just take them down." The Outlanders began to advance; but the Pridelanders stood ready. Zira was the first to lunge forward, clearly headed for Simba. The Lion King raised a paw to slap at her, as she attacked him savagely. The Guard leapt down from their perch, to join the battle in an instant.

 _XXXX_

Lightning cracked across the skies illuminating the small figure with a torch; watching the battle from high up above it. A small, familiar head manifested from the flames, to stare down the ridge on them as well.

"Now is the time." Scar said finally.

"Of coursssse,..." Ushari hissed slyly. "Sscar." Then slithered away into the darkening world.

 **What is up everybody!!! Hows it hangin'?! I know it's been a _long_ time since I posted, but here's the next chapter!! The end of this story, as a whole, is getting closer; but just _how_ close it is I'm not sure yet. Only maybe two or three chapters(if I'm lucky). But we'll have to see. ;) B) Anyway though, enjoy this new chapter!! And I can't wait to hear your thoughts on it!! Thx!!!**


	20. The Resolve

**~warning: this part of the story may be a little 'out there' and unrealistic for this show, but it works for me!~**

Chapter twenty: The Resolve

Thunder clapped in the distance; the clouds rolling on, unimpeded by the all-out war raging below it. It cast its shadow over them, as though to halt them in their tracks; but the scuffle of enraged animals continued all the same.

A slithering line on the ground approached the outer edge of the lethal war zone. The golden figure of its target snapping and clawing in the coming darkness, as he snuck around behind him. Ushari silently timed himself, in preparation for the right moment to strike. He let out a rumbling yell as he leapt out towards Simba, mouth agape; when a he suddenly found himself hitting the ground in a heap of his own coiled body. The whole battle came to an abrupt halt with a rumble of thunder, and everyone looked. The Outlanders stared dumbfounded, nearly unable to believe their eyes. Ushari lifted his head up to cough, and began a slow escape; when a small golden paw brought him to an immediate halt. When he turned to look; hard, amber eyes glared down on him.

"No! It can't be?!" Ushari breathed in disbelief.

"Kion?!" Janja gasped.

"What's _he_ doing here?!" Rei Rei stammered, flabbergasted by this development. Ushari thrust his head up to bite, but Kion slapped him away with his other paw; sending him crashing on his back a short distance from him. The cobra began to recover himself again, when a paw weighed on him again, and harder this time. The cub's silence seemed to instill a sense of fear, because even Ushari had to admit he was, even just a _little_ , nervous. Ushari tried to nick him with his fangs, but Kion slid his paw up his neck so that his head was pressed to the ground; chin facing up. Ushari could feel the needle point stick of Kion's claws putting pressure on his scaly skin, and prayed that he wasn't about to do what he feared the cub was going to do. To his elation, Kion released him and he gasped for breath, as he roll himself upright again. Kion's paws hit the ground next to him, and he looked up into his flaring eyes. Backing off, Kiburi, Janja, Rei Rei left their opponents to approach him. The Guard approached from behind Kion to help, but the cub stopped them with a wave of his paw.

"No!" He said, his glare at the Outlanders unchanging. "These guys are mine."

"Don't know how you managed to survive Kion..." Janja sneered threateningly, slowly creeping forward. "But it doesn't matter."

"You're not gonna stop us from talking over the Pridelands." Kiburi put in.

"Watch me." Kion shot back intensely. The three animals sneered and leapt forward at him. Kion slapped Janja across the face and he landed with a thud to the ground, the hyena stunned by the power behind the initial blow. A fire illuminated Kion's mark; as though it were coming to life off his skin. Rei Rei snapped at his neck, and managed to catch the back of his mane in her jaws and pulled hard. Kion put one paw up to pry her away, then released it to scratch with the other; successfully leave a mark on her face, which forced her to release him with a painful yelp! Kiburi scurried forth for his attack and Kion leapt away from his jaws, grabbed his tail and pulled it around to roll the croc away from him.

"Attack!!" Mzingo cried, diving toward him. Kion turned and released a mighty roar sending golden rays of energy hurtling the vultures away from him; the glow beginning to grow. Stripes like tongues of fire began to light up Kion's skin, slowly beginning to cover his entire body; making his golden fur look more golden than it ever did. Kion's eyes flared brighter. Kiburi snapped at Kion and he avoided it easily, leaping onto his back. Only to dodge Rei Rei and Janja just in time for them to collide into one another, landing in a heap on top of Kiburi. Mzingo attempted another dive attack, which ended in him coming into contact with Kion's strong hit; landing him on top of the pile as well.

"Lemme at him!" Kenge snarled, charging forward. Kion began an approach, he hopped off the ground so Kenge would also go up. And at the last minute the cub ducked under the lizard's bite and whipped around to hold lizard's tail. Kenge instinctively swung his head around, and Kion released his tail for him to bite his own tail!! The paralysis took effect right as he slid into the pile of animals. At that moment the other followers of each animal were bashed together into a pile next to their leaders. Kion stood before the piles of Outlanders, and tensing his body, the Guard mark sent another flicker of light around him; delivering the most powerful(and bright) roar anyone had ever seen. The Outlanders were blown back into the mouth of the volcano's caves.

"Now!!" Kion called. And Ma Tembo and a couple of her elephants pounded the sides of the Volcano, until rocks collapsed in front of the entrance.

"Guys!" Kion said, looking around at the Guard. "The Roar of the Elders gives me my power;.. but we _all_ have that power inside of us. You just have to tap into it, do what you were called to do as a member of the Lion Guard." They'd gathered in a circle by this time and Kion turned to Fuli on his left. "As the Fastest.." He said, touching a paw to her right shoulder, igniting a fiery burst of yellow color from her left shoulder starting her glow.

"..The Bravest.." The cheetah said, turning to repeat the same act on Bunga; giving him a deep blue burst starting his mystical glow.

"..the Strongest.." Bunga continued, starting the a light blue glow of the hippo beside him.

"..the Keenest of Sight." Beshte finished with a shade of orange beginning to cover the egret from head to toe.

"And, of course; the Fiercest." Ono set a wing on Kion's shoulder, and they exchanged glances. Everyone gave each other a single nod and turned quick and took off; each of them taking their places on a small ledge overlooking the volcano, each of them stationed all around it.

"Til the Pridelands end!" Kion declared, as a beam of light came off of him and blasted onto the volcano.

"Lion Guard defend!!" The Guard responded, the different colored lights blasting onto the volcano as well, in a constant current of energy. The volcano seemed to scream in painful agony; but then they realized it was just Scar, as his head appeared above the hole at the top of the volcano.

"Noooooo!!!!!" He thundered, desperately trying to resist.

"Guys! We're losing it!!" Ono screamed.

"We need more power!" Fuli cried.

"I know what'll help." Kion decided, his mark flaring again.

"I WILL NOT-.. BE... DEFEATED!!!" Scar bellowed. But then he perked up by the look in Kion's eyes. The energy around all five animals swelled one last time then burst with a giant _ROAR!!!!!!!!_ The volcano began to crumble and a powerful wave came back to hit them; knocking them against edge of the giant crater around them, knocking them all to the ground.

The Outlanders cowered in terror, when suddenly the roof crumbled down overtop of them. The volcano, along with Scar's head, yelled one last time a yellowish glow growing from the top of it; fighting til the end,.. which came in the form of another _CRASH!!!_ The Pridelanders scattered as a dust cloud was kicked up and rocks began to crumble.

Kion stiffly hopped down as the dust began to settle, a dry cough soon following.

"Is everyone ok?" Kion asked, limping forward a bit.

"I think so, son." Simba confirmed as the animals began to recover themselves.

"Better question is.. how are _you_ doing?" Fuli put in, as the Guard came alongside him.

"Ok, I guess." Kion shook himself to release a cloud of golden dust to reveal the leaves still wrapped around his neck and shoulder; and the other marks of his healing wounds. "Was I convincing enough?" He asked hopefully.

"You were perfect, Kion." Nala smiled proudly.

"Yeah, you totally had them fooled!" Bunga confirmed, placing a hand on the cub's left shoulder; patting it gently a couple times.

"At least, now, I don't think the Army of Scar will be a problem for us anymore." Kion said, looking at the pile of rubble. The rocks vibrated a second and a glowing orange substance seeped out.

"Ouch!" Kion jerked back to shake a paw that had been slightly burned by the lava. "The lava from the volcano is seeping up from the ground!" He cried, looking up at them urgently. "We gotta get out of here, now!"

"Follow me everyone!!" Ono called taking to the skies. Kion tried to climb after them, but his shoulder twinged and his paw slipped; sending him sliding back a bit!

"Kion!!" Bunga cried, turning back to get him. Simba looked back also in hearing this, and immediately doubled back. Bunga helped the struggling cub up; and Simba took him up by the scruff, to carry him out. The ground shook as the rubble collapsed in on itself more, sending up a cloud of burning hot ash; just as Bunga, Simba and Kion made it over the ridge.

When they had recovered themselves, they peered back over the edge as the flowing, spurting lava subsided to a steady ooze.

"Are guys alright?" Nala asked hurriedly, coming to a stop next to them.

"We are now." Kion gasped.

"Yes, we're fine Nala." Simba told his mate. "Now,.. let us go home." Bunga kept to Kion's left side, to lead him back home with their friends.

 _XXXX_

"Man! That was some battle, huh guys." Bunga commented, as they finally re-entered the Pridelands. The glow of the lava in the distance replaced the eery look of the volcano that once stood there; creating its own level of eeriness.

"It sure was." Kion agreed, gimping on. He must have stepped on his paw just right, as pain flared up it and through to the other side.

"Easy, Kion." Fuli advised, glancing at him then at the path in front of her. "Once when we get back to Pride Rock, you can rest all you want."

"Gotta say though.." Ono began, landing on Beshte's back. "That energy thing was pretty weird. Anyone have any idea how that happened?"

"It is the ancient power behind the Lion Guard." Simba told them. "When Askari and his team became the _first_ Lion Guard, they received a gift from the great kings of the past; granting Askari the gift of the Roar. He was the first lion to _ever_ possess the Roar of the Elders. And when the threat of a great evil arose, the lions of the past instilled this ability on Askari and his followers; establishing the team we know, today, as the Lion Guard. Or.. so the story goes."

"Wow. So that was like some kind of ancient magic right?" Beshte guessed thoughtfully.

"Not exactly, Beshte." Simba replied. "It's a bit more difficult to explain... the Roar has an ability that resides deep within oneself. And the rest of the Lion Guard _members_ carries this same power within them the moment they receive the Mark of the Guard."

"Sooo.. wait-.. Kion's has this power all along and then he _gave_ some of it to us? That doesn't make sense?" Bunga said, feeling as lost as he could be; while still walking by Kion's side with a hand on his left shoulder.

"It's a lot to get our heads around, but I think, in a way, it kinda makes sense." Kion thought aloud.

"I guess?.." Ono mused unsurely.

"Whatever the case..." Simba went on. "We finally have a reason to celebrate... Scar and his army seem to _finally_ be defeated."

"I'll have Ono keep an eye on the Outlands for a while, just in case." Kion told his father. "And we can even go check it out from the ground as well."

"That would be great, son." The Lion King returned thankfully.

"But only _after_ you've fully recovered." Nala put in firmly.

"Okay." Kion complied, half wishing he didn't have to; but knew better than to protest at this point.

 _XXXX_

"Kion!" Ono cried, diving down in a flutter of feathers.

"What's wrong, Ono?" Kion asked lifting his gaze to him.

"I think you better come see this." The egret told him, an off-sounding curiousness to his tone. "Come on!"

 _XXXX_

"Ono? What are we doing out here?" Kion asked, as they climbed another ridge.

"Yeah, we're all the way out in the Outlands." Fuli agreed in confusion. "What's so special, that you had to drag us all the way from the Pridelands for?"

"For this." Ono replied simply, hovering at the top, as they reached it and peered over.

"Woah!" The Guard breathed.

There, in the space where the volcano had once been, was a large, scorched version of the Mark of Evil singed into the ashy soil. The Guard began an approach; sliding down to the mark, until they were only about a foot or two away from it.

"The Mark of Scar." Beshte breathed in awe.

"It's so big." Fuli commented.

"What do you think it means?" Bunga asked. Kion stepped a paw toward it and his Lion Guard Mark glowed on his shoulder.

"I think it means we succeeded." He said, looking from his shoulder to the mark in the dirt. He finally stepped forward to actually _touch_ the mark this time, and from it came a golden light. The light turned the Mark of Evil into the Lion Guard symbol; then died into a black singe mark once again. The lion's head remaining; frozen in its mighty roar!

"Poa!!" Beshte breathed.

"Woah." The three other animals gasped.

"Come on, Lion Guard." Kion smiled. "Let's go tell my dad that Scar is no longer a threat to the Pridelands." He turned to leave and as he and the Guard took off toward home again. Excitement and pride bubbled out of them, as they triumphantly made their way home to the beautiful land of the Pridelands; which was now at peace for the first time in a seemingly _long_ time.

~Scar's Revenge~

 **Hey guys!! So as I said this is the final chapter! Thank you all soooo much for your support(thoughts, ideas, feedback, etc.)!**

 **This story has taken quite a while to finish, but I'm sooo glad you guys enjoyed it!! I gotta say though there were several places that were kinda tricky, so thanks to those that put their ideas forth to help with inspiration!! It totally worked(and even made some things better in my opinion)!!**

 **Also just so you guys know, the Hyena Resistance was present for the final battle; sorry if I didn't specify! Also I apologize for any oversights or inaccuracies you may find. And as for the ending. I believe this would be a very creative way to end the show, or, at least, the end of Scar's tyranny. And the power thing was just another touch that I felt was necessary for this story. And if you think about it, it _does_ make more sense than it does at first glance. I mean.. how _else_ would you explain the glow of Kion's mark in Return of the Roar. And what about the caves under the Lion Guard Lair? They can't possibly have set them up for the Royal Mjuzi too... could they??? Anyway this is just some ideas of mine. I would love to here your take on this for sure!! Lemme know in the comments!!**

 **But anyway, I do have another story that is in the works. Just a matter of starting to write _and_ coming up with creative ways to execute this idea. So until then... enjoy!! Thx!!!**


End file.
